In My Life
by darstar
Summary: Welcome to the fifth installment of my "Life" series. Continues immediately after the events of "Life As It Was Meant To Be"; Cote/Ziva may be gone from the show but TIVA lives on in in my stories! TIVA, McABBY, MIBBS.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the fifth, yes, FIFTH, installment of my "Life" Series: "Life As I Saw It"; "A Life Worth Waiting For"; "A Life Full of Surprises"; "Life As It Was Meant To Be"; and now "In My Life". This story continues immediately after the ending of "LAIWMTB". To start the ball rolling, I thought I would do a Cliff's Notes version of my NCIS universe, to make sure everyone understands where our beloved characters are in this life.**

**The DiNozzo Family**

After a head injury in which Tony has a "vision" of a life with Ziva, he finally gets his act together and they become a couple. Just as the Harper Dearing case is about to come to a head, Ziva discovers she is pregnant. They are both injured in the explosion and there is concern over Ziva's pregnancy, but all is well. On July 22, 2012 Tony and Ziva are married in a civil ceremony at Walter Reed Hospital so Tim, who was very seriously injured in the explosion, can attend.

In Tony's "vision" he and Ziva were living in a home in the same neighborhood as Gibbs. While driving to his Boss' home, Tony accidently stumbles upon the house, finding it for sale and in need of repair. Impulsively, he decides to buy it and it becomes his and Ziva's home as he had imagined it.

After some complications, Ziva gives birth to Karina Lee DiNozzo on December 26, 2012 and on April 12, 2013 Tony and Ziva have a "real" wedding at the same venue they were married at in his "vision". They also adopt a dog, a tan and white rescue Sheltie named Bridget.

In late July, Ziva is shocked to discover that she is pregnant again, as the antibiotics she took in early June when she and Karina had colds rendered her BCP ineffective. This time the pregnancy is uneventful and she gives birth to Jackson David DiNozzo on February 27, 2014.

When Tony is hit by a car while chasing a suspect in April, his bout with the pneumonic plague brings about complications no one had anticipated. His time in the field is placed in jeopardy. The solution presents itself when Gibbs decides to retire and Tony is promoted to Team Leader. At the same time, Ziva is offered a job change as well and becomes the new head of the Intelligence Analysts Desk. In July, Tony officially takes over as Team Leader, with Gibbs as a member.

A planned vacation to England in August to see the family home he inherited from his mother's estate reveals that Tony, and Jack, are the only other males in the Paddington line, after Tony's cousin Crispian, and one day Jack will be the Baron of Paddington.

**The Gibbs Family**

During and after the Harper Dearing case, Gibbs comes to realize that he can't dictate the hearts of the members of his team. His own feelings of family are tested when he meets the Nurse Practitioner taking care of Ziva when she is placed on bed rest while pregnant with Karina. Mimi Allen intrigues him from the start although it is her daughter Lily that he meets and forms a bond with first. After hearing Lily mention her father briefly, Gibbs realizes he knew him when he was in the Gulf War and was actually there when he was killed. This brings an unusual bond between them all.

Gibbs spends Christmas with the DiNozzo's and because of Ziva's condition both Mimi and Lily are there as well. Gibbs asks Mimi out and they agree to get together after Ziva has the baby, which is the next day. By the end of January, they are dating steadily. By April, Gibbs realizes that he loves Mimi and asks her and Lily to come live with him. Mimi is shocked, but admits that she loves him too and agrees. Coming with Mimi is her blue merle Sheltie Bailey who quickly becomes an important member of Gibbs' family.

Mimi asks Gibbs to come to Florida and have Thanksgiving with her, Lily and their family. He agrees and proposes to her in front of her family. They are married on New Year's Eve 2013 in their home in North Arlington and spend their honeymoon in New York, staying at the apartment Tony inherited from his mother's estate. On their last night, they have an "accident" (a broken condom). This concern is brought to the fore as Mimi is taken hostage while working at Walter Reed by a grieving Marine private who blames her for the deaths of his wife and unborn child. In the midst of the rescue, Mimi is accidently shot by the suspect, her temple grazed by the bullet.

Because of this injury, Gibbs is forced to mention the possibility of Mimi being pregnant. Lab tests reveal that she did indeed conceive but only time would tell if the pregnancy would remain viable. Six weeks after their "accident" Gibbs and Mimi take a home pregnancy test and the results come back positive. They try to keep it a secret from everyone but the team becomes worried that something is seriously wrong with Mimi, so Gibbs tells them the truth. Lily is upset at first but comes to accept the inevitable. In the meantime, Gibbs has officially adopted Lily as his daughter, making her now Lily Elizabeth Gibbs.

At sixteen weeks, Mimi has an amniocentesis and they find out that the baby is just fine and is a boy. They decide to name him Andrew George, after Gibbs' mother Ann and Mimi's mother Georgia. Because of Tony's accident and concern over his lung issues, Gibbs makes the decision to retire and stay home to care for his son. After discussing it with Vance, Gibbs offers Tony the Team Leader position and Vance offers Ziva her own promotion.

Gibbs officially retires from NCIS on September 3, 2014, and on September 20, 2014 Mimi has an emergency cesarean after Drew, as he is called, unexpectedly turns and gets stuck, and being eight pounds six ounces, Mimi can't deliver him naturally. Mimi also has bleeding that can't be controlled and they end up doing a sub-partial hysterectomy at the same time.

Jemima "Mimi" Lydia Monaghan Allen is a fourth-generation Floridian, the youngest daughter and child of James Thomas and Georgia Claude Monaghan, born January 14, 1971, and was named after an ancestor from the 18th century. She married her High School sweetheart Noah Allen in 1989, before he went on his first overseas tour as a Marine. He came back before a second tour and in late March 1991 he was killed in Afghanistan. One week after his death, just seven weeks after they had last seen each other, Mimi discovered she was pregnant. Lily Elizabeth Allen was born on November 26, 1991. Mimi raised her daughter as a single parent, going back to school to become a Neonatal Nurse Practitioner. She moved to DC in 1999, and started working at Bethesda Naval Hospital. Her father is 94 years old and a WWII Veteran. Her mother has Alzheimer's and is in a nursing facility in Gainesville. She had an older brother who passed way three years ago from cancer. Her two older sisters, Amanda and Sophia, live in Florida.

At the time they met Gibbs, Lily was a Nursing student at the University of Florida in Gainesville. After meeting Gibbs, Tony and Ziva, and especially after a day and overnight sleeping party with Abby, Lily decides to change her focus and study Forensics. With Abby's help, she transfers on full scholarship to George Washington University in DC. After an end of semester night of partying in August of 2013, Lily and three friends are broad-sided by a drunk driver. Lily, who hadn't been drinking suffers a broken ankle. Her friend Sean is slightly more injured and the accident brings them together.

Lily heals well and works at NCIS on internship. She becomes increasingly needed as Abby is placed on bed rest while pregnant with twins. Vance officially offers Lily a permanent place at NCIS, starting in the first cross-training program of all of the alphabet soup starting in January 2015 after she graduates with her Master's degree.

In the meantime, Sean had been accepted at MIT and is working with Homeland Security on a special program. Before he leaves for school in the summer of 2014, he asks Lily to marry him. She considers his proposal but ultimately turns him down, wanting to stay and finish her schooling and to remain at NCIS. They agree to remain as a couple, and are content to see where there relationship takes them down the road.

**The McGee Family**

During the Harper Dearing case, Tim takes Ducky's words that "there are loved one who should not be taken for granted" to heart and finally confronts his feelings for a certain Forensic Scientist. Abby agrees with his sentiment and they begin seeing each other. The explosion at the Navy Yard thwarts their plans as Tim is injured severely when a shard of glass gets lodge near his spinal cord and the resulting swelling and inflammation causes him to be paralyzed. Abby is also injured, getting glass in her eye that ultimately requires her to need an intraocular lens transplant.

Tim at first feels he is too damaged and tries to dissuade Abby from being with him, but she refuses to give up on him. After he is discharged from rehab, they all but live together. At Thanksgiving when Jimmy and Breena announce that they are expecting, Tim and Abby both become introspective. They have a frank talk about their relationship and Tim brings up children. Abby convinces Tim that she is happy and wants a life with him. During one of his physical therapy treatment, Tim is able to move his toes. This encouraging news changes the focus of his therapy and by Christmas he is able to stand with assistance. He asks Abby to marry him before the holiday, after getting her brother's, and Gibbs', permission. They hold off on setting a date until Tim's physical issues are resolved.

After Jamie Palmer's birth on the 4th of July, Tim and Abby re-visit the children issue and they decide to go ahead and try to get pregnant, even if it happens before their wedding which they had finally decided would be September 14, 2013.

In August, Tim and Abby are asked to watch Karina while Tony and Ziva have to take an unexpected out of town trip. This is actually a ruse, a plan hatched by Tony and Gibbs to give Tim and Abby a chance at parenting. The long weekend is a huge success, not the least of which is that they find a home for sale directly behind Gibbs' home and Tim decides to buy it.

After getting a scant, short period in August, Abby is devastated and the news that Tony and Ziva are expecting again adds to her gloom. But when they return from their honeymoon in San Diego, Abby is convinced she is pregnant but worried about her symptoms. One positive pregnancy test and ultrasound later, it is revealed that Abby was actually pregnant in August and that the couple are expecting twins, a boy and a girl. Two days before Jack DiNozzo is born, Abby is placed on forced bed rest because the muscles and ligaments in her pelvis have stretched to a point that she is no longer supported while standing or walking. On April 20, 2014, Abby gives birth to William Luca "Will" and Annabelle Kyla "Belle".

**The Palmer Family**

Because of the devastating events at the Navy Yard, Jimmy asks Breena to move up their vows so he can return to DC to help out. The sudden and unexpected heart attack that Ducky suffers adds to the stress.

At Thanksgiving 2012, Jimmy and Breena announce that they are expecting and on July 4, 2013 Breena gives birth to James Edward Donald Palmer, Jamie for short. At Gibbs' retirement September 3, 2014, Jimmy reveals to Ziva that Breena had suffered a miscarriage in August but refused to talk about it.

**Ducky Mallard**

After his near-fatal heart attack in May of 2012, Ducky finally returns to work at NCIS. The news that Jimmy and Breena are expecting brings the unexpected news that he would be his "grandfather". As Abby goes part-time and then placed on bed rest during her pregnancy in 2014, Dr. Ellie Black returns to NCIS to fill in. She has known Ducky for many years, and her return sparks an interest in Ducky. By October 2014, they are declaring themselves as a couple, having dinner with Tony and Ziva to celebrate.

**That brings us up to date. Thanks for the walk down memory lane. And now, without further ado, here is the next installment: "In My Life"**

_**Gibbs put the pictures back up on the wall and stared at them for a few moments. Yes, life had been cruel, ripping away the two things he had loved more than his own being. But then Fate has a funny way of righting things. Gibbs was not a believer in the supernatural, but he couldn't deny the unusual set of circumstances that had brought Mimi and Lily into his life. Call it what you will, but Gibbs recognized it for what is was. **_

_**He poured himself a very tiny amount of bourbon and raised his glass upward. "Thank you." He murmured softly. Downing the alcohol, he put the glass down and headed for the stairs, where his life was waiting for him; his life as it was meant to be.**_

Chapter One: "Scary Things"

Tim watched his wife nervously as she browsed the internet, a fierce determination on her face. He knew that this day would come, and while he wasn't exactly dreading it he was anxious about how it would all play out.

Since July, Abby had been on a mission. Tim had at first ignored her attempts to make him become an active, willing player. But as the day in question loomed closer, even Tim knew he was only delaying the inevitable.

As he sat at their dining room table, listening to Abby chatter excitedly, he tried to match her enthusiasm. But try as he might, the very idea was scary to him. Not because it was dangerous or really _scary_; after all, he had been known to partake in such activity in the past. But it had always been his choice, his decision.

But in this, Abby held all the cards and he was a passive participant. Because in two days, he and his family would don matching outfits for this important milestone in their lives:

Will and Belle's first Halloween.

Tim was just as excited as Abby was for his children to dress up in cute little costumes, and he was looking forward to proudly taking the babies around their lovely neighborhood to experience their first night of gathering cavity-laden treats: the first of many he mused.

Not that they would have any clue what was going on. Let's be honest: this night was for Abby. And Tim, he supposed, although Halloween was not his favorite time of year but that was a work-related sentiment. But when Abby started stressing over this night of adventure in July, Tim knew that he was in trouble. Little did he realize at first that his role would not be limited to escorting his children to their neighbor's places of residence.

"Abby, I have no problem dressing up. I've worn many a costume, _at parties_, in my life but to dress up in the same costume the kids are wearing and prance around the neighborhood? What are you thinking?" Tim was horrified when Abby announced that he and Abby would also be wearing matching costumes as they took the children out.

"It will be fun, Tim! You'll love it, so don't be such a whiny-pants." Abby declared, dismissing his embarrassment.

Tim even appealed to Gibbs, asking him to pull Abby aside and talk her out of this notion. Gibbs only shook his head and hid his smile. He could well imagine Abby's excitement over Will and Belle's first Halloween. As for Drew: well he would only be five and a half weeks old, so he would not be going out.

But Mimi did get a little outfit for him, which Gibbs chuckled at. It was a sleeper that was camouflage colored. She found some little boots that resembled the boots Marines wore.

Once Tim realized that Gibbs was not going to intervene in his behalf, he turned to Tony and Ziva. He should have realized that would have ending up being a pointless venture. As soon as Tony heard what Abby had planned, he immediately decided that _their_ family would also dress up in matching outfits. The only thing that made him feel better was Tony's face when Ziva announce they would all be dressing up as ballerinas, in matching tutus.

"Got it!" Abby punched "enter" and sat back in satisfaction. Tim sighed heavily.

"Should I even ask?" He balanced Belle on his knees, chuckling as she gurgled in delight at "standing" on her toes.

"It's a surprise, Tim and you will love it. I promise!" Abby stood up and went around the table to put her arms around her husband. Tim patted her arm.

"I'm sure I will, Abbs." Tim wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

**Halloween, 2014**

"Are you almost ready, Ziva?" Tony called from their living room. He looked at Karina and Jack, smiling in glee at their costumes.

"I don't think I can make it down the stairs, this dress is too narrow." Ziva called out from the top landing. Tony looked up and sucked in his breath.

His eyes traveled down the long black dress, hugging every curve of his wife's body. "You look amazing." He finally said.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but that isn't going to help me get down these stairs. I think maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." She frowned.

Tony chuckled. "Here, I'll help you." He looked at Karina. "You just wait with Jack, ok Punkin?"

Karina put her hand on Jack, as if that would keep him from climbing out of his stroller. "I watch Jack, Daddy." She nodded solemnly.

Tony gave her a quick kiss and bounded up the stairs. Ziva looked quizzically at him. "So, what is your plan?" Tony smiled mischievously.

"I thought I would put you on the bannister and glide you down." Tony put his hands on her slim waist.

Ziva's eyes bugged out. "I don't think so, nice try Tony."

Tony chuckled. "I was just kidding. Here…" Tony swept her up in his arms and carefully started descending the staircase.

Ziva held her breath until they reached the bottom. "Thank you, Tony. Next year if I have a costume such as this I will get dressed down here." Ziva patted his chest, smoothing out the large lapels of the pin-striped jacket.

"You look very handsome, Gomer." She kissed his lips seductively.

"Not Gomer, _Gomez_!" Tony was appalled that Ziva would think he was dressed as Gomer Pyle. "And you are _Morticia_, Karina is _Wednesday _and Jack is _Pugsley_." Tony's idea that they all dress up as the "Addams Family" was inspired.

Ziva tight black gown and the long black wig; Karina in pigtails and a black dress with a Peter Pan color and Jack wearing a striped shirt and shorts: Tony gazed at his family lovingly. He was particularly proud of his own outfit, topped off with the famous Gomez moustache.

"I wonder what McGhoul ended up wearing? He was so crazed about having matching costumes. How weird is that? He used to dress up all the time with his gaming buddies." Tony shrugged.

Ziva smoothed out Karina's dress. "Well, from what I understood it was not the idea of dressing up, but not being able to choose what he was wearing. Who knows what Abby came up with?" She chuckled, and straightened up. "We better go. We will want to be back in time for the older kids when they come around."

They were going out earlier, like all of the parents with very young children, in the daylight. The older kids would wait until seven or eight o'clock before they ventured out.

Like last year, Tim and Abby were hosting a "Horror House" but it would not be open until they returned from their own circuit with Will and Belle. Tony and Ziva and the kids would be the "hosts", inviting the unsuspecting victims to enter the McGee "home". They could watch Will and Belle while Tim and Abby were involved in acting out their parts.

Like last year, Lily would be helping out. Jimmy was off-limits this year, having his own rambunctious child anxious to trick or treat. Ducky offered his services again. And Stan and Melinda also volunteered, deciding to bring Lizzie to the North Arlington neighborhood for her own night of ghoulish adventure.

Tony and Ziva started out, stopping at each home and delighting in the response their costumes elicited. Tony caught sight of a couple wearing dark costumes and pushing strollers. "Hey, I think I see Tim and Abby. McGee!" Tony's face lit up in surprise when they both turned and he saw at last the costumes Abby had picked out.

"Well, if it isn't Batman and his family!" Tony grinned. Tim was dressed as Batman, Abby as Batwoman and Will and Belle were Batboy and Batgirl respectively. Tim had a huge smile on his face.

"Look at you, McManlyman, with your bulging muscles!" Tony kidded him. Tim's costumes had a chest plate with massive pectorals and sculpted abs, large biceps and quadriceps. "And here you thought Abby was going to make you dress up as one of the 'Teletubbies'!"

Tim laughed and acknowledged his fear. "Well, I had no idea what Abby was planning and I am not too proud to admit that I was worried." Tim put his arm around his wife. "But she did a good job. You guys look awesome!" Tim complemented their costume choice.

"We tried to get Gibbs dress up as Uncle Fester." Tony deadpanned. Ziva snorted and covered her mouth. Tim and Abby looked amused.

"I can well imagine his response to that." Tim chuckled. Tony rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, it took a week before the pain subsided." The friends continued their trek around the neighborhood, ending up last at Gibbs and Mimi's home. Like last year, they were on the front porch, dressed up in matching outfits.

This time, they were all dressed in fatigues. They were surprised to see Mimi dressed that way, but they loved Drew's little outfit. Mimi burst out in applause when she saw them coming up the sidewalk.

"Your costumes are great!" She laughed. Karina scrambled up the porch steps to be with her Grandpa and Grandma. "Grandma pretty." She announced after kissing Mimi. Mimi picked her up and hugged her.

"And Karina is very pretty! Look at your pigtails. What a big girl you are." She kissed her cheek. Karina beamed in delight.

Bailey jumped up and down in excitement of seeing his family. He had his own camouflage coat on. Drew looked at everyone wide eyed. Ziva tickled his belly.

"Don't you look handsome, young man?" She cooed to the baby. Drew yawned and sucked on his fist.

"Oh, my, guess someone is bored with all this folderol and fiddle-de-de." Mimi joked. "Here, he's probably getting hungry." She stood up and took her son from Gibbs. Karina followed her into the house, so Ziva went in as well. Gibbs looked at the group remaining outside.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the night?" He jerked his head behind him to indicate the McGee house nestled behind his own.

"We have everything ready to go, Gibbs. It will be so cool, just like last year. Well, almost like last year." The year before, Ned Dorneget had played an active role in their planning and execution of their horror house. He was missed this year, and not just for this event.

Tony lost his grin, knowing Abby meant Dorneget. He was still having trust issues and had been placed on medical leave. A decision would need to be made soon regarding his future at NCIS.

Tony shook those sobering thoughts from his mind as he focused again on the three children in front of him. Jack was babbling a mile a minute at Gibbs, who was nodding sagely at Jack's description of the nights events. Will and Belle would chirp in occasionally with their own opinion. All in all, it was a very noisy group.

"Wow, we could wake up the dead." Tony looked around to make sure they weren't actually disturbing anyone. But everywhere he looked there were shrieking children and parents yelling after their kids to stay with them. Tony relaxed and shrugged as his concerns.

Ziva and Karina sat on the sofa with Mimi as she made herself comfortable with Drew. "He has gotten so big, Mimi." Ziva said softly, touching his little hand.

"Drew so big." Karina nodded in agreement.

Mimi grimaced. "As if he wasn't already big to begin with but actually he hasn't gained that much weight since birth, less than a pound." She smoothed his blond hair.

Ziva rubbed her temples, sighing. Mimi looked at her in concern. "Are you ok, Ziva? Do you have a headache?" Mimi asked.

Ziva looked at Mimi, surprising her with her own look of concern. "I have been having very bad headaches lately, Mimi. I…I am worried." Ziva clenched her hands together. Karina could sense her mother's anxiety and cuddled close next to her. Ziva soothingly rubbed her back.

Mimi frowned. "Are you feeling ill? Do you have any other symptoms, like dizziness or nausea?" Ziva shook her head.

"No, I am only having the headaches. Nothing seems to help." She rubbed her temples again.

"Have you said anything to Tony about this?" Mimi inquired. She could well imagine that Ziva hadn't said anything and probably still wouldn't have if Mimi hadn't noticed Ziva's actions. Ziva's guilty look answered her question. She sighed and turned her attention back to Drew.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow and I'll check you out. There is too much going on tonight, and I am guessing you don't want any one poking their noses in. But if these headaches are as bad as you are suggesting, you need to let Tony know. If nothing else so he can entertain the babies when you are having them."

Ziva considered what Mimi had just said. "Do you think it is something serious?" She looked slightly pale.

Mimi shrugged. "You could be suffering from migraines. But we'll talk more about that tomorrow. I can't really say what's going on until I examine you, Ziva. But don't let it concern you just yet. Stress can bring on headaches as well." Ziva nodded.

"Ok, then I will see you tomorrow. And I will tell Tony."

"Tell Tony what?" Ziva looked up in alarm at Tony standing in the foyer. She got up from the sofa, placing Karina next to Mimi and Drew.

"It is nothing, Tony. We will talk later." Ziva gazed into his eyes, imploring him to leave it for now and to trust her. Tony regarded her silently, concern reflecting back from his face.

"It better be nothing." Tony mumbled under his breath. "Are you ready to go, Punkin? We have a horror house to attend." Karina clapped her hands and wrapped her arms around his legs. He scooped her up, laughing.

As he turned to go, he looked at Mimi. She just looked back at him, giving nothing away. Sighing, he put his arm on Ziva's shoulder and led his family to their next destination.

_**And there is the first chapter. Not overly long since I took up so much space with my "Previously on…" Please review and let me know what you think. Welcome back, enjoy the ride. Not much to say about "Ziva's farewell" except that I my low expectations were met. Thanks to Alexindigo for catching my error with "Wednesday's" (not Tuesday's) name. Wednesday was a take-off on Tuesday Weld, the actress.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Like…Wow! I am totally blown away by the reviews, favs and follows! You all are amazing. Keep 'em coming, it's helping me get over my Ziva blues. Welcome to my new readers, hope you continue to check in.**

**I only own my characters: NCIS belongs to someone else.**

"_**Tell Tony what?" Ziva looked up in alarm at Tony standing in the foyer. She got up from the sofa, placing Karina next to Mimi and Drew.**_

"_**It is nothing, Tony. We will talk later." Ziva gazed into his eyes, imploring him to leave it for now and to trust her. Tony regarded her silently, concern reflecting back from his face. **_

"_**It better be nothing." Tony mumbled under his breath. "Are you ready to go, Punkin? We have a horror house to attend." Karina clapped her hands and wrapped her arms around his legs. He scooped her up, laughing.**_

_**As he turned to go, he looked at Mimi. She just looked back at him, giving nothing away. Sighing, he put his arm on Ziva's shoulder and led his family to their next destination.**_

Chapter Two: "It's Not Nothing"

Ziva sat quietly at the kitchen island, turning her tea cup in lazy circles. She knew Tony was unhappy with her, thinking she was keeping secrets from him. She sighed softly, waiting for him to come down from his shower. She tensed slightly when she heard his footfall on the stairs.

Tony came into the kitchen and pulled out a beer. Ziva's pupils dilated slightly at that. Tony hardly ever drank any more unless there was a big gathering and very rarely when it was just the two of them and Ziva wasn't also drinking. This told her that he was more upset than she had supposed.

"Tony…" Tony shook his head and sat down.

He took a long pull of his beer and then put it down. After a few agonizing moments, he looked up at his wife. "How could you keep something from me?" The pain and hurt in his voice made Ziva die inside.

She took another deep breath. "Tony, you are over-reacting. I had a headache and Mimi noticed. I mentioned to her that I had been having some headaches lately. It is not a big deal."

Tony frowned at her. "You've been having headaches…for how long?" He drummed his fingers on the granite slab, wondering how he was going to react if Ziva said it was months.

Ziva took a sip of her tea, and put it down clumsily, making the cup clatter on the counter top. Tony reached for her hand to steady her.

"You know I am here for you, Ziva. I need to know that you are ok. Just tell me." Tony's voice was husky with emotion.

Ziva looked at their linked hands. "It has not been that long, Tony. Maybe two weeks? But what I told Mimi, and why she is concerned is that nothing works against them. I cannot take too many things since I am still breastfeeding Jack. It wasn't a big deal before, but now it is becoming unmanageable. I didn't tell you before because, well, why would I tell you I had a headache?" Ziva was frustrated.

Tony let out his breath, thankful that this wasn't something that had been going on for a long time. But he was still concerned that Ziva was having such severe headaches. He came over to her side of the island and put his arm around her. She relaxed into his embrace, her anxiety oozing out of her.

Tony felt bad he caused her such stress, but he didn't know what was going on, and he was stressed out as well. "So what did Mimi say?"

Ziva leaned her head on his shoulder. "She said to come by tomorrow and she would check me out, although I do not know what she can do at her home." Tony massaged her shoulder and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry I got angry, but you know I can't stand it when you keep things from me. I thought we were past that." Tony looked closely at Ziva. She looked back at him, cupping his face with her hands.

"We are, Tony. I would have said something, it just wasn't bad enough, until…I am not going to tell you every time I have a muscle twinge, or upset stomach or…I do not know. You do not want me to be a complainer, do you?" She looked so troubled Tony felt guilty.

"No, and you're right. I don't tell you every time I have a headache or my knee or back hurts. It's part of life and shouldn't be a big deal. I'm sorry, Ziva. I love you and I don't want you to be sick, or hurt. I just can't help it." Tony looked at his half-empty beer bottle and went to the sink and poured out the remaining contents.

Ziva watched him silently. "Will you go with me, to see Mimi tomorrow?" Tony turned quickly, surprise showing on his face.

He went back to her side and kissed her deeply. "You couldn't keep me from going with you."

"I do not like it when we fight." Ziva said softly. Tony chuckled.

"I don't either. So I'm glad we hardly ever fight. But making up is so much fun." He kissed her again. Ziva returned his kiss, and then laid her head back down on his shoulder. Tony caught her chin and held her gaze.

"Are they that bad, you know, when you have one?" His voice was laced with worry.

Ziva nodded hesitantly. "Sometimes it is very bad, Tony. It is a constant throbbing that increases when I turn or moved." She held onto his arms.

"What can I do?" Tony whispered softly, worried about the pained expression on Ziva's face.

"I do not know, Tony. Nothing has helped. They finally go away on their own." Ziva shrugged helplessly.

Tony rubbed her neck. "Maybe I should take you to the Emergency Room when you have another one. This can't be normal."

Ziva opened her eyes wide at that. "Tony, I do not want to go to the hospital because I have a headache. That is silly."

"The amount of pain you are having says it isn't. Maybe we should talk to Mimi now and see what she says." Tony reached for his phone.

"Tony, please. She has a newborn and is probably already asleep. Please do not bother her. I can manage." Ziva looked desperately at her husband.

Tony searched her face, looking for any sign that she was trying to ignore her problem. "Ok." Tony reluctantly admitted defeat, for the moment anyway. "Ziva, I can't stand seeing you in any pain. If one of those headaches comes back tonight, we are going to the ER. Don't fight me on this."

Ziva pulled away and took her teacup to the sink. "You know I do not like going to the hospital, Tony." She said quietly.

Tony came up behind her and put his arms around her. "Except to have babies…" He kissed her neck. Ziva smiled softly, and placed one of her hands over his.

"That is the _only_ acceptable time to go to the hospital!" Ziva retorted.

Tony chuckled. "And I guess it's too soon to be talking about _that_." He kissed her deeply. Ziva looked at him, shock reflected on her face.

Tony looked sheepish. "You know, for a moment there, before you said you were having headaches, I thought maybe…" He trailed off.

"That I was pregnant? Oh Tony, do not even say it; not now, anyway." Ziva shook her head in dismay. "Can you imagine having three children under the age of three? No, I think we are fine just the way we are, thank you very much!"

Tony looked relieved. "For now." He kissed her nose. "Come on, let's go get some sleep. You must be exhausted." He took her hand and led her upstairs.

**Gibbs and Mimi's Home**

Gibbs looked at the phone readout and shook his head. "Tony, I just saw you last night. Miss me that much?"

Tony grimaced slightly. "I'm sorry to call so early. Is Mimi up yet?"

Gibbs frowned. Tony would probably only ask for Mimi if someone in the DiNozzo home was ill. "Who's sick?" Gibbs cut in.

"Ziva woke up an hour ago with one of her headaches and well, I'm ready to take her to the hospital." Tony's mouth was in a thin line. He watched Ziva walk gingerly over to the sofa and lay down. Karina handed Ziva her baby, thinking that was what she needed.

Gibbs looked surprised and worried. "Ziver's having one of her headaches? Since _when_ has she been having headaches?"

Tony looked around to see what Jack was into. He retrieved his son from the kitchen cabinet he had taken to climbing into lately.

"She's had them for a few weeks now. Ziva talked to Mimi last night and she wanted her to come to your house this morning to check her out, but I don't know, Gibbs…" Tony glanced into the living room again.

Gibbs started to head toward the center hall stair case. "We'll be right there. Oh wait, Drew is still asleep. Let me go get Mimi. Hang on, Tony." Gibbs trotted up the stairs. Mimi was finishing making up the bed. She looked up in surprise as Gibbs came toward her with his phone.

"It's Tony." He said quietly. Mimi noticed his expression and immediately took the phone.

"Tony, is Ziva ok?" Mimi looked at Gibbs as he sat down on the bed. She knew he hated it when his kids weren't feeling well, and he was probably scared to death right now.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think so, Mimi. She told me about her headaches and she has one right now that's so bad that she can barely function. I want to take her to the hospital, but she won't go. I don't know what to do." Tony hated feeling so helpless.

"Tony, let me talk to Ziva please." Mimi mimicked to Gibbs writing on paper. He got up and quickly found her a pen and paper.

Tony walked over to the sofa and squatted down by Ziva. "Mimi wants to talk to you. Can you manage that?" Ziva looked at him, her eyes dark.

She took the phone from him. "Mimi…" She said softly.

"Ziva, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to give me truthful answers, ok?" Mimi sat down with her notes.

Ziva started to nod, but stopped. "Yes, Mimi."

"Ok. Are your eyes bothering you? Does the light make your eyes hurt?" Mimi looked at Gibbs, who looked confused.

Ziva looked at the lights in her home, testing her eyes. "I do not think so; no I think the light is ok."

Mimi scribbled on her paper. "Ok, is the pain throbbing?"

"Yes!" Ziva moaned into the phone. Mimi shifted slightly on the bed, scooting closer to Gibbs.

"Does the headache throb all over or just in one area?" Mimi pressed. She tapped her pen waiting for Ziva to answer.

"I can't tell, Mimi. It hurts all over I think." Ziva put the phone down. Tony took it from her.

"Mimi?" Tony asked.

"Where's Ziva?" Mimi asked as she was surprised Tony was back on the phone.

Tony looked at Ziva. "She put the phone down. I figured you two were done talking."

Mimi looked alarmed at that. "Tony, is Ziva conscious?"

Tony looked sharply at Ziva. "Well, yeah; she's looking right at me. Why would you ask that?"

Mimi breathed a sigh of relief. "I was just concerned because we weren't finished talking. Tony, I'll be right over. Just give me a few minutes to get my things. Keep Ziva still and quiet, ok?" She ended the call and looked at Gibbs.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

Mimi stood up and got her medical bag. "I'm not sure. She's been having some really bad headaches lately. I need to go see her. Until then I am just guessing."

She stopped and looked at him. "You're ok with Drew right? I shouldn't be too long." Gibbs walked over to the cradle, gazing at his sleeping child.

"What if he wakes up and wants to nurse? We don't have any bottles of breast milk, do we?" Gibbs smiled softly at the baby.

Mimi looked conflicted. "Ok, bundle up the little guy and we'll all go. I can multitask." Gibbs chuckled despite his anxiety over Ziva.

**Tony and Ziva's Home**

Tony opened the door in surprise. "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to get the whole family out." He took Drew's diaper bag from Gibbs.

"We'll get used to it." Gibbs answered quietly. He looked around the room, seeing Ziva on the sofa with Karina and Jack. "I see Ziva is being cared for."

Tony worried face softened as he gazed upon his children with their mother. "They have been very good. I think they know Ziva isn't feeling well." Mimi was already at her side.

Mimi felt her head. "Hey, not doing too good, huh? Let's get your temperature and blood pressure, alright?" She didn't wait for Ziva to respond one way or the other. Mimi waved her thermometer across Ziva's temple and touched her jaw.

"You have a slight temperature but nothing drastic." She murmured. Mimi expertly placed the blood pressure cuff and pumped it up. She frowned noticeably as she was taking the reading. Tony caught her expression and tensed up.

"What is it? Is Ziva's blood pressure ok?" He picked up Jack and started pacing.

Mimi ignored him and wrote down her findings. She looked at Ziva. "Have you changed anything before these headaches started?"

Ziva looked anxious. "Like what exactly?"

Mimi tapped her pen looking at her paper. "Well, have you suddenly stopped drinking coffee or tea? It could be caffeine withdrawal. Have you had any changes in medication? Or have there been any changes in your diet?"

Ziva pursed her lips. "Well, I haven't stopped drinking tea, and I never drink much coffee anyway." Ziva thought quietly for a few moments about the other things Mimi had mentioned and then her eyes popped open.

"Mimi, I saw Lee not quite a month ago. She changed my pill. Do you think that could be it?" Ziva was hopeful it was something simple like a medication side effect.

Mimi sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Why did she change what you were on? Were you having problems?"

Ziva felt bad she hadn't said anything to Mimi, but she was on maternity leave, so it wasn't like she could treat her. "I was having some break through bleeding, Mimi. Jack and I were in for a checkup anyway and…it was nothing."

Mimi chuckled. "Oh Ziva, I'm not upset you saw Lee. Goodness gracious. Well, that could explain a lot if she increased your Progestin, and it's _'not nothing'_. Ok, I am assuming you already took your pill for today. I want you to stop taking the new prescription so it can get it out of your system. I don't know for sure if that is what is causing your headaches, but at the very least we can rule it out. Ziva, are you able to pump your breasts without making your headache worse?"

Ziva looked surprised and considered the question. "I guess so. I can try, although I may need Tony or you to help me. Why?"

"I want you to build up your supply as much as you can. I know you have a few bottles in the freezer." Mimi went to her briefcase and pulled out her prescription pad. She wrote quickly and handed it to Ziva. "You won't able to breast feed while taking this medication."

Ziva silently handed the piece of paper to Tony, crushed. Tony looked at her in alarm and glanced at it. "Mimi?"

"Tony, I want you to put a cold compress on Ziva's neck, can you do that please?" Mimi looked at him.

Tony nodded and headed for the kitchen. "Sure, let me get something." He put Jack down and rummaged in the fridge. He found an ice pack and wrapped it up in a towel, rushing back out to Ziva. "Can you sit up?" He asked gently.

Ziva moaned softly and let Tony help her sit upright. Tony carefully placed the ice pack on her neck and then looked back up at Mimi. "Ok, now what do I do?"

"Now we wait and see if it helps. I know it won't be comfortable but try to stay as upright as you can, Ziva, until we can get some pain medicine for you, or at least make sure you don't lay completely flat, ok?" Tony's eyes widened at that.

"Tony, you will need to go out and get that prescription filled. I can help Ziva use the breast pump, and Jethro can help with the kids. If the ice pack doesn't help or if this headache lasts longer than two more hours, I want you to give Ziva the medication." Mimi turned to Ziva.

"I know you; you will try to wheedle your way out of taking it, but please Ziva, if this ice doesn't help, take it. Your temperature is slightly elevated and your blood pressure is higher than normal. Your body is stressed, but we first need to get a handle on this headache."

Tony looked alarmed at hearing Ziva's blood pressure was elevated. Ziva looked upset as well. "How can such a little change in medication do all this?" She asked as disbelief mirrored in her expression.

Mimi sighed. "Well, we really won't know until the drug is out of your system and the headaches disappear, but it sounds like this is what it could be. Every one reacts differently to medication, Ziva. There are known 'side effects' that are considered to be accepted and tolerable because that is the price you have to pay to get the benefit the drug is giving you."

She went to pick up Drew from his carrier as he started to whimper. "But these headaches are not 'tolerable'. If the bad effects outweigh the good, then it's time to chuck it out and start over again."

Tony had grabbed his keys, and gave Ziva a quick kiss as he got ready to leave. "I can take Karina with me, which will take some of the pressure off you guys."

Mimi nodded. "If you want to Tony, but she will be fine." Tony hesitated and then picked up Karina.

"Come on, Punkin. Let's go get Mommy's medicine ok?" Karina waved goodbye to everyone and blew her mother a kiss. Ziva reached up to catch it, wincing as the movement made the throbbing in her head worse.

"Ok, let's get you upstairs and we can use the breast pump. Jethro," Mimi turned to her husband. "You and Jack can entertain yourselves can't you?"

Gibbs nodded and looked down at the little boy who was playing quietly with his toy car. Mimi helped Ziva to stand and they slowly made their way upstairs. Gibbs watched his two girls retire and sighed. He looked down again and was alarmed to see that Jack had disappeared.

Panic crossed his face. "I only had one job to do and I already screwed it up! Jack!" Gibbs hissed quietly, not wanting to alarm the women upstairs. He looked around the living room, searching for the errant child. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to keep the panic from bursting forth.

He quickly scanned the doors leading outside and was relieved to see that they were closed tightly. Heaving a sigh of relief, he realized that the baby couldn't have gone far, but that didn't mean he was safe.

Gibbs started searching every nook and cranny, hoping he would find Jack unscathed, and worried he would have to explain to two parents and a formidable grandma that he had lost an eight month old child.

_**Thanks again for your amazing support for this story. See? You were worried for nothing…well it's "not nothing" as Mimi says. Is it the BCP or is something else going on? And where is Jack? Poor Gibbs is in trouble! Ha-ha. Please review and let me know what you think. You guys are awesome.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gibbs watched his two girls retire and sighed. He looked down again and was alarmed to see that Jack had disappeared.**_

_**Panic crossed his face. "I only had one job to do and I already screwed it up! Jack!" Gibbs hissed quietly, not wanting to alarm the women upstairs. He looked around the living room, searching for the errant child. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to keep the panic from bursting forth.**_

_**He quickly scanned the doors leading outside and was relieved to see that they were closed tightly. Heaving a sigh of relief, he realized that the baby couldn't have gone far, but that didn't mean he was safe.**_

_**Gibbs started searching every nook and cranny, hoping he would find Jack unscathed, and worried he would have to explain to two parents and a formidable grandma that he had lost an eight month old child.**_

Usual Disclaimers: I only own my characters, much to my dismay.

Chapter Three: "Lost and Found"

Mimi settled back into the rocking chair, humming softly to herself as her son nursed hungrily. "How's it going, Ziva?" She looked over at Ziva, who was presently sitting up in one of the cushioned chairs in their sitting room, using the breast pump.

"I am fine, my headache is not worse. And actually I think it is a bit better. The ice has helped, Mimi." Ziva turned the machine off and poured the milk into the baby bottles.

Mimi smiled softly. "I'm glad the headache is better, Ziva. We'll still need to see if stopping the pill will make them go away altogether." She looked down at Drew, who was watching her intently.

"What you looking at, little one? Are you looking at your Mommy?" Mimi cooed to him. Drew gurgled back and kicked his little feet.

"You do realize don't you that as long as you are off the pill, you are not protected from getting pregnant, right? Breastfeeding is not the end all and be all of birth control, despite the old wives tales." Mimi looked pointedly at Ziva, who visibly startled at Mimi's pronouncement.

"Unless you and Tony feel like adding to your family right away, you may want to look at some alternative birth control methods." Mimi added.

Ziva got up and went into the bathroom to clean herself. She came back out after a few moments and climbed onto the bed. "It's funny…well, not _really_ funny I guess. But Tony thought for a moment that I was pregnant again, that was what I needed to tell him."

Mimi's eyes got large. "He did? Was he just as calm about it as the last two times?" Mimi placed Drew against her shoulder so she could burp him.

Ziva watched Mimi with the baby, smiling at the scene. "Not really, but then again he didn't tell me that's what he thought until I had already told him I was having the headaches." Ziva pulled up her blankey.

"I think Tony would be happy if I was pregnant again."

"But what about you, would you be happy Ziva? Are you ready to have another baby so soon?" Mimi looked intently at her.

Ziva shook her head. "I am not ready to be pregnant again, at least not right now. I am enjoying my Karina and my Jack. I am happy the way we are. Maybe when Jack is older…" She trailed off.

Drew burped softly, eliciting a chuckle out of Mimi. "Have you ever heard such dainty burps before?" She shook her head.

Ziva leaned back against the pillows, her face showing less strain than she had earlier. "He is just adorable Mimi. And I feel better. Maybe I will not have to take the pain medicine after all." She looked hopeful.

Mimi chuckled again. "Well, I only want you to take it if the pain is so bad you can't stand it, Ziva. So we'll see how you are feeling when Tony returns. You'll have to gauge it on a case by case basis." She stood up. "Drew needs a new diaper, don't you Pookie?"

"Just stay put. I'll be back shortly. Besides, I want to see what Jethro and Jack are up to."

Gibbs groaned as he got up from the floor, thinking how stupid it was to think Jack had crawled under the sofa. He slapped the back of his own head for losing the baby; wondering how he was going to explain this to Tony and Ziva. "You're an investigator: Think!"

He looked at Bridget, who was lying quietly on the kitchen floor. "You're laying down on the job, Bridget. You need to help me here." Gibbs growled quietly at her. He walked into the kitchen and opened the French doors.

He didn't really think Jack had gotten outside, but it would be best to make sure. He did a quick look on the deck, finding it empty. Sighing, he securely shut the door and rubbed the back of his neck.

The front porch was also clear, with no evidence that Jack had been nearby. Gibbs started to get worried. What if Jack had followed Tony out to the garage and he didn't realize it? What if he wandered out into the street? What if somebody took him?

Gibbs was now in a full blown panic. All semblance of the cool, confident investigator disappeared as "Grandpa" revealed himself in all his glory. After checking the garage, he ran outside, looking up and down the street for any sign of a crawling baby. He pulled out his phone and then stopped. Who in the hell would he call? Jack had been missing for ten, maybe fifteen minutes. The FBI? Fornell would laugh him into next week. Maybe he should enlist McGee's help in searching for Jack. They could cover more territory that way and…

"Jethro, what are you doing outside in the middle of the street? Where is Jack?" Mimi was standing on the front porch, holding Drew.

Gibbs looked at her, his guilt vivid on his face. He walked slowly to his wife, feeling his heart pounding wildly. He wondered briefly if he was experiencing a heart attack.

"Mimi…" Gibbs looked into her eyes. "I lost him." Mimi looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean _'you lost him'_? Lost who? _Jack_?" Mimi was now incredulous.

Gibbs' eyes were large and shining. "He was with me one second, and then…he wasn't. I can't find him, Mimi. I can't find him." Mimi's heart broke at Gibbs' admission.

"Where was the last place you saw him?" Mimi's mind was racing, trying to think of all of the possible places a mobile baby could find himself.

"In the living room, he was on the floor playing with one of his toys." Gibbs answered.

Mimi turned to look inside. She looked back toward the street. "You think he may have gotten outside?" She started down the sidewalk, patting Drew's back as her stride quickened.

"I don't see how, but I can't find him anywhere in the house. The only thing I can think of is that somehow he followed Tony when he left the house." Gibbs ran back out into the street.

"There is no way that baby crawled out into the garage after his father, Jethro and Tony didn't notice. He has to be in the house." Mimi turned and headed back inside. Gibbs rushed in behind her.

Mimi put Drew back into his carrier. She straightened up and looked around quickly. She caught sight of Gibbs' face and grabbed his hand.

"You did not 'lose' Jack, Jethro. You have only temporarily _misplaced_ him. You look ready to pass out. Are you ok?" Mimi looked at her husband worriedly.

"No, I'm not alright. I 'misplaced' my grandson. Tony and Ziva will never let me watch him again. Tony will be home any minute. What am I going to tell him?" Gibbs sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands.

Mimi sat down next to him and held his hand. She looked at Bridget stretched out in the kitchen. "Come here, Bridget. Help us find Jack."

Bridget opened her mouth in a big doggy grin and sat up, but didn't move. Mimi narrowed her eyes at the dog. "I think Bridget knows something, Jethro."

Gibbs looked up at that. "Well, that would be real helpful. Oh wait, the dog can't talk!" Mimi shushed him.

"We don't want to alarm Ziva, so calm down." Mimi got up and walked over to the dog. "Hey Girl, do you know where that little scamp is, huh?" Bridget wagged her tail and licked Mimi's hand.

Mimi glanced around the kitchen. Bridget remained in her spot. Mimi checked the pantry, looking back at Bridget as she stood up in anticipation of being fed. Satisfied Jack was not in the pantry Mimi turned her attention back to Bridget. "Go see Drew, Bridget. He has a treat for you."

Gibbs looked at Mimi like she was nuts, then at his son. Drew was sound asleep and he certainly wasn't holding any doggy treat in his hand. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Look, Bailey would have run right over there, and so would Bridget. Unless she thinks she shouldn't for some reason." Mimi walked quickly over to Bridget. "Move Bridget, I need to open the cabinet. It's time for Jack to come out now." Bridget wagged her tail and jumped up and put her paws on Mimi's waist.

Mimi opened the lower cabinet door and sat back on her heels. "Jethro, come here." Gibbs got up quickly and practically ran to the kitchen.

"Look." Gibbs peered into the cabinet. Inside, Jack was sitting in a big stewing pan sound asleep, sucking his thumb contentedly. Gibbs sat on the floor, his legs shaky with relief.

"I'll be damned."

Mimi shook her head. "Well, now we know where he likes to go if this should ever happen again. Let's get him out of there." She reached in and gently lifted Jack out of the pan. The movement caused him to open his eyes. He looked around dazedly and then his face lit up in a grin when he saw Mimi.

Mimi handed him over to Gibbs, who held him tightly to his chest, kissing his head. "You almost gave your Grandpa a heart attack, young man. Do you know that, huh?"

Jack laughed and grabbed Gibbs' face. "I'm glad _he_ thinks it's funny." Gibbs quipped. Mimi got up off the floor.

"Here let me take Jack so you can get up." Gibbs lifted up the little boy for Mimi to hold. He got up painfully and slowly, his knees screaming in protest.

Mimi watched him in sympathy. "Go sit down with Jack. I'll bring you both something to drink." Mimi started rummaging in the refrigerator, locating some juice for Jack and some iced tea for Gibbs. She looked up as Tony and Karina came through the garage door.

"Sorry it took so long." Tony put Karina down and placed the prescription on the counter. "How's Ziva?" Tony looked up toward their bedroom.

"She's feeling better, Tony. I think the ice helped. I'm getting Jack some juice. Why don't you take some iced tea up to Ziva?" Tony's shoulders relaxed when he heard Ziva was doing ok. He looked around.

"Was Jack good for you?" He asked Gibbs. Gibbs looked at Mimi, who was shaking her head.

"We had a great time. Playing hide and seek." Gibbs lied.

Tony chuckled. "That's good. The other day I lost him for twenty minutes. I was ready to report him as a missing person to the FBI. The little stinker was in the kitchen cabinet. If it wasn't for Bridget guarding him, I probably never would have figured it out." Tony grabbed the iced tea from Mimi's hand, missing her startled expression. Tony headed for the stairs but then stopped.

"Uh, don't tell Ziva I lost Jack, ok? She'll never leave him alone with me again." Mimi and Gibbs both nodded silently. Once he was satisfied that they would keep his secret, Tony headed up the stairs to check on Ziva.

Gibbs looked at Mimi, stunned. Suddenly, Mimi started to giggle. Gibbs glared at her momentarily but then started chuckling himself. "Don't worry, Tony. We'll never tell."

**Thanksgiving 2014**

"The turkey looks great, Abby!" Lily admired the huge bird as it was displayed on the dining room table. Tim and Abby had decided that they wanted to host the dinner this year, and Abby went all out with the decorations. The turkey was on a large platter, surrounded by leaves and acorns. Bright autumn arrangements were placed around the home, adding to the festive holiday mood. If you looked closely though, Abby had placed little spiders in each of the floral displays.

"Thanks Lily. How are you doing, not going to Florida for the first time and all?" Mimi and Gibbs and Lily had discussed going to Florida for Thanksgiving and the logistics of dealing with a two month old infant. For the first time ever, Mimi and Lily decided to stay put and not spend the holiday with their family.

And they were with their family after all. Mimi's sisters understood, although they were naturally sad to not have them be there. "You'll be with us in spirit and we will call you when we are giving our thanks." Sophie had told Mimi. Her family went around the table and each expressed what they were thankful for. Last year, Gibbs had expressed his thanks for Mimi and Lily coming into his life and had dropped to one knee and proposed to Mimi in front of her family.

Mimi thought about that moment as she gently placed Drew in his cradle. Since their backyard backed up to Tim and Abby's, Gibbs had lugged the cradle over for Drew. She looked at Lily, who was laughing with Tony and Ziva; remembering how upset she had initially been because she thought she would be the only one who wasn't a Gibbs.

Mimi took a deep breath, amazed once again at the changes one year could make in her life. In the span of twelve months, she had gotten engaged, married, pregnant, shot, seen her daughter adopted by her husband, stood with her husband at his retirement and given birth. Not to mention the three other babies that had been born.

Will and Belle were on the floor with Jack. The twins quickly learned that sitting on the floor watching everyone move around was not all it was cracked up to be. They watched Jack race around on this hands and knees and tried very hard to imitate him. As a result, they were crawling much sooner than expected, but fortunately they did not match Jack's speed.

Karina had the babies cornered, along with the dogs, keeping them in her company as she told them some "Karina Story" that they were all fascinated with. Will, Belle and Jack all gurgled and grinned with drooling faces as Karina stood in front of them, fluffing her dress out and waving her hand animatedly.

Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist as they watched their daughter's antics. "I think she's an actress in waiting." Tony chuckled.

Ziva smiled, silently agreeing that Karina was indeed a performer but she wasn't sure "actress" was what she had in mind. Ziva had already started scoping out ballet classes for their daughter, finding one that accepted two year-olds. Since Karina would turn two in December, Ziva had signed her up for the January class.

After two weeks of being off of the pill, Ziva's headaches had all but disappeared. After seeing Lee again, they discussed the options of birth control for Ziva. Since she couldn't continue to breastfeed Jack if she switched to a pill with estrogen, Ziva and Tony had a long discussion.

They both decided that Ziva should not take the pill with the estrogen, but they also weren't quite ready at the moment to throw caution to the wind and be completely unprotected and risk a pregnancy before they were ready. As a result, they were experimenting with alternative methods.

"Too bad Ducky and Ellie couldn't join us this year, but it's nice they included Jimmy, Breena and Jamie in their plans." Tim commented, as he and Gibbs arranged the chairs. Ducky and Ellie Black were officially a "couple". Ellie had been married previously but never had any children. However, she had a large extended family in Leesburg.

Eager to immerse himself into his new love's life, Ducky had made the decision to spend Thanksgiving with her and her family. But Ellie knew Ducky very well and graciously extended the invitation to the Palmer's as well. Ducky was delighted to have his "children" with him and Jamie was so attached to Ducky that there was no question that they would accept Ellie's offer.

Gibbs nodded in agreement, pleased that the ME had finally found someone who was stable and matched him so well. "It's about time Ducky took care of himself instead of others. But I'm sure we'll still see a lot of him; both of them." Gibbs amended.

He looked at Jethro lying on the floor, his tail wagging slowly as the babies crawled all over him. "How's Jethro doing? He looks pretty good."

Tim smiled softly. "He has good days and bad days. He just loves the kids, so they really perk him up. I think being home alone is hard on him though."

Gibbs looked surprised at that. "Hell, McGee. We're home all day. We'll keep him with us while you're at work. Then he won't be alone and we can take care of him if he needs something."

Tim opened his mouth, but he couldn't speak. He looked away briefly. "Thanks, Gibbs. That would be…that would really be great. Thank you." Gibbs clapped his shoulder, knowing how Tim felt about his dog.

He had gotten the dog under protest at Abby's insistence, but true love knows no boundaries or makes any sense for that matter. Jethro has been his faithful companion through some very tough times as well as the most joyous occasions of his life. Tim never considered Jethro his "child" as he didn't have that kind of mentality with pets, unlike Mimi who insisted that Bailey was her "son".

But his attachment was strong and he loved the dog with all his heart. He and Abby carefully gave him his medicine to relieve the joint pain and were pleased to see Jethro perk up.

He grinned as he saw Bailey and Bridget lay down next to Jethro, "protecting" him from little fingers that liked to pull on dog hair. But Jethro didn't mind, in fact he thrived on it.

The babies squealed in laughter as the dogs licked their faces and hands. "Doggy!" Jack piped up, to Tony and Ziva's delight. He was vocalizing more "words" daily, although they didn't necessarily equate to what he was doing at the moment.

"No Bailey!" Karina admonished. She had recently decided that she didn't like having her face licked, and she was quite vocal about it. "Jefro, no! Bigit, no!" Karina yelled.

Tony picked her up. "Ok, Punkin. We get it. Let's go wash your face and hands, then you can be all pretty again, ok?" Karina stuck her tongue out at the dogs.

"Karina pretty Daddy?" Her big green eyes were large as she gazed lovingly at her Daddy, her hero.

Tony kissed his daughter's head. "Karina is very pretty. Karina is beautiful."

Karina blushed and fluffed her hair out, mimicking her mother. Ziva rolled her eyes. "I can't believe she is so…_girly_. She must get that from _Tony_. She certainly does not get it from me." She teased.

Tony eyed Ziva speculatively. "Oh, I don't know about that. You're pretty girly to me." Ziva glared at him, but then smiled as Lily started to giggle. She turned to the young woman.

"When do your classes end, Lily?" Lily was finally finishing her program at GW and would be getting her Master's degree in December.

"Two weeks!" Lily smiled widely. "I can't believe I am almost done. Well, with university anyway. Now the real fun starts." Lily would be heading down to Quantico in January, one of the few selected for the first class of the joint training program of the agencies under the umbrella of Homeland Security and NCIS.

"And you will be staying in the housing down there?" Ziva asked. She was sure Mimi had told her that but she didn't have a chance to talk to Lily yet about the logistics. Lily made a face.

"Yeah, it's almost like boot camp. Our lives will not be our own for eight weeks. No phones, no TV, no off base activities: basically we are being held prisoner with no chance of parole unless we get the boot or make it to the next level. Then we start our specialty training modules." In Lily's mind there was no question of whether or not _she_ would be moving onto the next level.

"Mimi and Gibbs will miss you desperately, as we will." Ziva touched her arm. "What about Sean? It will be hard to not hear from him as well, yes?"

Lily blushed. "We are spending New Year's together, my last hurrah of civilian life as it were. It will be bittersweet, but it will be worth it." Ziva nodded knowingly, having firsthand knowledge of not being able to truly be with the one you loved, although the circumstances were vastly different.

"Come and get it!" Abby called out. Each parent grabbed a baby and placed him or her in a highchair. Karina was placed on a booster seat, sitting for the first time at the "grown-up" table.

Looking around the table at one another, they all smiled; grateful for the many blessings they had received, for overcoming the hardships and persevering through obstacles that threatened to bring them down; for adapting to the changes life threw at them.

There would always be the "next case". But as long as they had each other to come home to, there was nothing they couldn't survive. Tony looked at Ziva, wondering anew how he had managed to not screw things up so totally. He kissed her softly as they got ready to eat.

"What was that for?" She asked, surprised by his impromptu show of affection.

"It was my way of thanking you, you know; for being in my life." Tony grabbed her hand. Ziva turned her hand so that their fingers could interlace and squeezed back.

"Don't you know by now that there is no place I would rather be?" She smiled at her husband. "I will _always_ be in your life, Tony."

_**Aw…gushy, lovey-dovey things. And you were worried about Jack. You know I would never hurt any of the babies, guys! I have headaches like Ziva's but not for the same reason, I am w-a-y past my expiration date for that sort of thing! Thanks again for the great reviews, faves and follows. Keep 'em coming, and I may actually post a new chapter in less than a week.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**There would always be the "next case". But as long as they had each other to come home to, there was nothing they couldn't survive. Tony looked at Ziva, wondering anew how he had managed to not screw things up so totally. He kissed her softly as they got ready to eat.**_

"_**What was that for?" She asked, surprised by his impromptu show of affection.**_

"_**It was my way of thanking you, you know; for being in my life." Tony grabbed her hand. Ziva squeezed back. **_

"_**Don't you know by now that there is no place I would rather be?" She smiled at her husband. "I will always be in your life, Tony."**_

Chapter Four: "Big Decisions"

**NCIS**

Agent Ned Dorneget sat uneasily in the Director's outer office. He had been dreading this day, the day that would determine his future at NCIS and possibly his future in law enforcement.

His forced absence of three months had been a mixed blessing. He had hated being away from work, from the job he had coveted and fought for. But he wouldn't be honest with himself if he didn't admit that he had relished the time alone, to be able to reflect on what it was he truly wanted. And he knew that what he wanted more than anything was to remain on DiNozzo's team.

He knew he didn't have the final say in the matter, but he hoped he would be able to give a convincing argument. He sat up as the door to the office opened up. "Agent Dorneget, would you come in please?"

Ned got up quickly, and followed Tony into the Director's office. He looked uneasily at the Director, who just nodded and indicated he should take a seat.

Ned complied and sat stiffly, his hands grasping the arms of the chair. Vance looked him over carefully, noting the weight loss and dark circles under his eyes. But to be fair, he looked better than he did two months ago, Vance decided.

"How are you doing, Dorneget?" Vance asked, keeping his tone neutral.

Dorneget cleared his throat. "I am doing really good Director Vance. _Really_…good." Ned smiled tentatively, hoping he was conveying a sense of wellness.

Vance flipped through the file in front of him. "Dr. Wolf seems to think so as well. He has noted that your trust issues seem to be resolving and that you have a better perspective on the events that brought us to this point." Dorneget winced slightly at the reminder.

He still felt empathetic toward Gabriel Zelner, the unfortunate Marine Private who had been exposed to radiation during a special ops mission in Iran; the same Marine who had murdered his superior officers and then had taken Ned hostage when he had inadvertently came upon him during the investigation.

That Zelner had been humane to him during his captivity had colored his judgment about the case and had caused Dorneget to develop a deep mistrust and suspicion of the military. Since the Navy was his employer, these feelings created an environment that was not amenable to either party.

But the psychiatrist was correct in his pronouncement. Dorneget no longer believed in the conspiracy theory that Zelner was so sure had been the reason for his injuries. He realized that things were not always black and white and while there were certainly individuals in the military, as in any business, that didn't play by the rules; individuals that were the proverbial "bad guys", the institution as a whole was not tainted, and should not be blamed for the actions of a select few.

"Do you think you can be an effective member of my team? I'm not going to sugar-coat this Dorneget." Tony began, measuring his words. "I need to know that my team has each other's backs, and will follow orders without question should the need arise." Tony stood up and paced.

"I'm not saying that I don't want any member of my team to think for themself and to blindly follow me. I expect to be challenged and I expect my team to be able to function without me telling them every second how to think or react." Tony sat back down in the chair and faced Dorneget.

"But I can't have you or anyone else refusing to follow-through in a serious situation that could cause someone to get hurt, or killed because you have an emotional issue."

Dorneget looked crestfallen, but he understood what Tony was saying. He wanted to know if he could be trusted, just as Dorneget had stopped trusting those around him.

Dorneget glanced down, trying to gather his thoughts. Finally he looked up at Tony. "Agent DiNozzo, I know that there probably isn't anything I can say right now that will absolutely convince you that you can trust me again and that I am ready to come back to the team. I can only hope that you will give me the chance to prove myself, to prove that I can be trusted and that I am _worthy_ of your trust."

Tony searched his face, looking for any dissembling or clue that Dorneget was only saying what Tony wanted to hear. Privately, Tony didn't think Dorneget was capable of lying so baldly, as he had such a keen sense of right and wrong.

Tony looked at Vance and nodded. Vance nodded back. "Thank you, Agent Dorneget. We'll be in touch with you shortly." Dorneget stood up, convinced that he was being dismissed; not just from this meeting but from his career. He suppressed his desire to make a last minute plea in his behalf, knowing that there really wasn't any more he could say.

"Thank you, Director Vance, Agent DiNozzo." With a heavy heart, Dorneget left the office. Once the door closed, Tony leaned back in his chair and looked at Vance.

"Well, Leon? What do you think?" Vance sat back and stuck a toothpick in his mouth.

"He's been through hell, DiNozzo. Do you want to take him on? He didn't give a song and dance about how he was ready to go back to work. I've got to give him points for that."

Tony rubbed his chin. "No, he was honest. Frankly I would prefer that over someone giving some bullshit story that will blow up in my face."

"You want him back." Vance said flatly.

Tony looked seriously at his boss. "I would like to give him a chance to come back. But I'm not ready to hand him a gun and send him out on his own with Tim or Stan. I spoke with both and they are agreeable to him returning as well, as long as I think he is ready." Tony stood up and straightened his jacket.

"Ease him back in, starting with desk work and then out in the field with the entire team. See how he deals with the stress. See how he deals with the _victims_. He was right. I really won't know for sure until I see it myself; to give him a chance to prove himself."

"And you would like to give him that chance." Vance clarified.

Tony nodded. "I know what it's like to not be able to work on this team, to feel that maybe I can't do the job anymore. I was given a second chance to keep doing what I love. I'd like to pay it forward, if I can."

Vance smiled and nodded in approval. "Very well, DiNozzo. I'll sign off on it. You figure out the logistics and come up with an evaluation plan." He hesitated slightly and leaned back in his chair.

"I appreciate what you're saying Tony, but there has to be a time frame involved. You can't give him years to prove himself capable of being a member of your team."

Tony nodded. "How long do you think is fair?" He asked.

Vance considered the question, and then answered after a few moments. "Three months, DiNozzo. If you aren't sure by then, well…"

"I get it, Leon and I agree. Thanks, I'll talk to HR and let Dorneget know."

**Tony and Ziva's Home- North Arlington**

Ziva settled back on the sofa after finally getting Karina and Jack to bed. They were still sharing a room, but they had graduated Karina to a "big girl" bed with a safety rail and Jack was of'course still in the crib.

They didn't see any reason to give them separate bedrooms until the reason presented itself, such as Karina thinking boys were "icky" or something like that.

Unsaid was the thought of another child appearing in their household sooner rather than later. Their experiments with alternative birth control methods met with mixed reviews, although they had to admit that the "trial and error" efforts were quite enjoyable.

"It was so much easier being on the pill. We could be spontaneous and we really didn't have to think about anything, other than being with each other and that Karina and Jack were in bed, I suppose. Having to focus so much on birth control makes everything seems so…I don't know; clinical." Ziva sighed in disappointment.

Tony looked crushed. "Is that how you really feel? Making love is like a scientific experiment? It sounds so cold."

Ziva smiled apologetically. "I am sorry, Tony. I do not mean to sound like I do not enjoy being with you. I love it. It is the preparation part that is annoying. We get in the mood and then we have to stop everything to deal with this issue. It is frustrating."

"Tell me about it." Tony murmured under his breath. "So what's the alternative? Go back on the low-dose pill you were on and deal with your issues with that or take that other pill that won't let you breast feed Jack anymore?"

Ziva was silent. "There is another alternative." She finally answered, so quietly Tony almost didn't hear her.

Tony took her hand. "I thought you weren't ready to have another baby yet? I thought we decided to wait until Jack was older?" Tony wasn't concerned for himself, but he knew what Ziva had said in the past about getting pregnant again so soon after having Jack.

Ziva looked into his eyes. "I did, I wasn't. But I don't like this either. Besides, there is nothing to say that I will get pregnant right away."

Tony smiled softly. "I think our history says otherwise."

Ziva looked surprised and then chuckled. "You are right. I got pregnant our first night together, and then again the first moment I was not protected." She shifted her position so that she was facing Tony.

"I do not know what I want, Tony. All I know is that our lives at work are dictated by rules and procedures. Am I wrong to want our private life to be free of such restrictions?"

Tony put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Not at all Ziva, as long as you are willing to accept the consequences. Not that I consider a baby a consequence but you know what I mean." He rested his chin on her head.

"You know me; I'm ready when you are. But it's your call, Ziva. I can't tell you what to do in this case." They sat quietly together, warmed by each other's presence.

"Let's sleep on it, and we can talk more. We don't have to make a decision tonight, right? Unless you have something in mind…" Tony wagged his eyebrows up and down. Ziva chuckled at his nakedly optimistic expression.

"I love you so much, Tony." She sighed as she leaned into his embrace. Tony kissed her head.

"I'm yours." He affirmed. Ziva tilted her head and kissed him deeply, tightening her embraced. "So…" Tony murmured when he caught his breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this? If we make a baby tonight there's no going back, Ziva." Tony looked closely at her face, and finally locked his gaze with hers, looking for any sign of hesitation.

Ziva looked deeply into his eyes. "I am your wife, I love you. Make love to me, Tony." She whispered. Tony kissed her hard, feeling a rush of emotion that threatened to overcome him.

Standing slowly, they kissed as they made their way to the stairs, and then again when they reached the landing. Tony picked Ziva up as they came to their bedroom, carrying her bridal style to their bed.

They both felt a thrill of anticipation. For the first time, they were actively trying to conceive and they were terrified and exhilarated at the same time. Tony laid Ziva gently down on the large bed, covering her with kisses as he slowly undressed his wife.

**George Washington University Graduation-DAR Constitution Hall, Washington, DC**

Mimi looked out over the large assemblage, trying to pick out her daughter in her black gown and hood. GW was one of the few universities in the area that held a winter graduation for its Masters and PhD degree candidates. Lily had completed her studies in record time, accomplishing the seemingly impossible with a 4.0 average and graduating at the top of her mid-year class.

Her academic instructors had implored her to continue her education and sit for her PhD, but Lily's mind was made up. It was time to put her education to use and to start giving back.

Lily shifted nervously as she waited at the front of the line, ready to lead her fellow graduates into the auditorium. The spring graduation was huge and held on the Mall in front of the Capital. This would be more intimate, and in Lily's mind, more memorable.

As the music started, Lily stepped forward, walking down the main aisle of the beautiful auditorium, her heart pounding in her chest. She caught sight of her family and Sean with his parents, sitting as close as possible to the stage. They all waved and cheered as they saw her make her way toward the front to stand at her seat in the front row. She had a surprise for her parents and she hoped they would be as proud and happy as she was.

"Where is she going?" Mimi asked Gibbs as Lily didn't sit with the rest of her class and instead went to the stage to take her place. Gibbs flipped through the program.

"Mimi…" He sucked in his breath.

Mimi looked to where he was pointing and burst into tears. _"Valedictorian and Winner of the Groshon Medal for Academic Excellence: Lily Elizabeth Gibbs."_

Everyone swelled with pride as they watched Lily sitting on the stage with so many influential people. The commencement speech would be given by a famous Academy Award winning Actor, but they only had eyes for Lily.

Finally, after numerous speeches it was Lily's turn. She was first awarded the medal, which the handsome actor hung around her neck and then kissed her cheek much to her delight and Sean's annoyance. She stood quietly in front of the podium, looking out over the audience and finally settling her gaze on her friends and most importantly her parents.

After giving the required greetings to the illustrious occupants she shared the stage with, she began to speak softly. She spoke of her life growing up without a father, only knowing the love and support of a mother who would sacrifice all to give her child the best life possible; and of her dreams of following in her mother's footsteps by becoming a nurse.

She smiled wryly and commented on the bumps and curves that life throws at you and how you need to make the best of every situation and change and adapt when the situation calls for it. She spoke of how a single moment can bring clarity to that which you should already know but were afraid to embrace; how chance meetings could make such profound and sweeping changes in your life that you can't help but believe that there is a Supreme Being that is looking out for you and guiding your footsteps toward the right path. Lily took a breath. She knew that by obliquely invoking "God" she might ruffle those who were adamant that the ceremony be secular but she didn't care.

She spoke of finally realizing her true calling and accepting the help of others to reach her potential. She called on her fellow graduates; imploring them that now it was time to give back, to give thanks and to use their hard-earned educations for the betterment of society.

Lily looked at Mimi and Gibbs. "I never realized how much I wanted a father until I met Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Some people thought it was strange that I wanted to be adopted at the age of twenty two, but I needed this as much as he did. Thank you Daddy, for being there for us and for making me your little girl." Gibbs rubbed his eyes, overcome with emotion. Mimi slipped her hand in his, tears streaming down her face.

"Mom, we've been the dynamic duo for twenty-two years and now we are four. You have been my inspiration, my idol, my cheerleader and my rock. But most importantly, you have been my mother and I wouldn't trade the wonderful life we've had together for anything. It's time for me to be on my own. But I promise I will make you proud, and I will always come home. I love you, Mom." Lily finished her speech by thanking the university and her teachers for their support and encouragement.

The crowd rose to its feet, cheering as Lily stepped back from the microphone. She blushed and brushed away a few tears. The flashes from the cameras were blinding, and for a few moments she was disoriented and didn't hear at first the Dean calling her name to come forward with the rest of her class.

The famous actor touched her hand, giving her his signature grin and nudged her forward. She smiled shyly and reached out with her left hand, taking her diploma and shaking the Dean's hand. She turned and beamed at everyone as she excited the stage, holding her diploma high.

**Gibbs and Mimi's Home- North Arlington**

"One more, just one more!" Abby begged as she pushed Lily, Mimi, Gibbs and Drew together for a family photo. "You can never have enough photos, Lily and this is an important day!"

Drew's little face had a permanent expression of surprise as the throng of people stood in front with little boxes in their hands.

Ziva chuckled as she stood in the back with Sean. He was holding Will, after Abby insisted that he needed to get comfortable with babies. Lily was appalled that she had said that, but Abby just waved her hand. "Anyone who wants to be friends with this group should develop a healthy appreciation for, and lack of fear, of babies." She rationalized.

Looking around at the number of babies toddling and crawling about, Lily had to admit that she agreed with the sentiment, but she was worried that Sean would be scared off, thinking Abby was intimating that Lily wanted a baby. That was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment.

"How is Boston treating you Sean? I have only been there once, but I loved it." Ziva smiled at the young man, who looked much older and mature than the last time she saw him.

Sean smiled easily, despite his obvious discomfort in holding the baby. "It's great. The program is everything I hoped it would be. And the work with Homeland is thrilling. Now I understand why you guys love your job so much!" His enthusiasm was infectious and Ziva couldn't help mirroring his grin.

"Got you whipped already, huh Sean?" Tony walked up, taking in the baby. Sean blushed and stammered. Tony put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's ok man. We've all been there." Ziva glared at him.

"Do not pay attention to my delusional husband, Sean. Let him take Will so you can go spend some time with your girlfriend." Tony rolled his eyes and took Will. Sean gratefully took off in Lily's direction.

"You're no fun." He whined to Ziva. "I was just initiating him into the family."

"You were more like razing him, Tony. Do not scare him off." Ziva tapped his nose with her finger. Tony looked confused.

"Razing? Oh, you mean _hazing_. I wasn't doing that. I was trying to welcome him to the ranks." Tony grinned.

"What ranks?" Tim joined them at the table and looked over the delicious selections.

"_Our_ ranks, Tim; the manly men who fought adversity and unspeakable trials; not to mention evil, scary and furry monsters, to be forever at the side of the women we love." Tim stared hard at Tony for a few moments.

"So Ziva, I heard Karina is going to be taking ballet lessons."

Ziva chuckled at Tony's expression. "Yes, I am very excited and I suppose Karina is as well. The class starts in January at a dance studio in Old Town."

Gibbs came up behind Ziva and grabbed a crab appetizer. "Do you have a little tutu for her?" He asked.

"It's pink, Gibbs and she has a matching leotard and ballet slippers. We fight every night to get her to take them off." Tony answered as Gibbs laughed.

"Well, I understand that. Kelly took ballet and wore that outfit day and night." He shook his head at the memory. Tony and Ziva looked at each other, so happy to see Gibbs speak of such a moment in the past with humor and joy.

"Well, we'll be sure to let you know when her first recital is, so you can clear your busy calendar." Tony joked. Gibbs cocked his head at his former Senior Agent.

"Tony, let me show you my new kitchen, which I painstakingly remodeled in my free time." Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him into the kitchen. Gibbs had finally completed the project and it was stunning.

"The cabinets turned out great, Gibbs." Tony said as he ran his hand across the maple door. He turned to his former boss. "So do you want to tell me why I'm really in here?"

_**You guys are keeping my TIVA alive. Thank you so much for your continuing support for this story. I'm so glad to finally have the opportunity to revisit Dorneget again. I went back and forth with him but decided to give him a chance at coming back to the team. By the way, GW has no such program nor am I aware that they have a December graduation, nor is there a Groshon Medal, so I made it all up to match my story. Don't worry about Tony and Ziva, and what do you think Gibbs wants with Tony?**_


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Well, we'll be sure to let you know when her first recital is, so you can clear your busy calendar." Tony joked. Gibbs cocked his head at his former Senior Agent.**_

"_**Tony, let me show you my new kitchen, which I painstakingly remodeled in my free time." Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him into the kitchen. Gibbs had finally completed the project and it was stunning.**_

"_**The cabinets turned out great, Gibbs." Tony said as he ran his hand across the maple door. He turned to his former boss. "So do you want to tell me why I'm really in here?"**_

Chapter Five: "Sharing"

Gibbs glanced out into the living room. Tony turned his head to see where he was looking. "Who are we hiding from, Gibbs?"

Gibbs glared at Tony, and pulled him further into the kitchen. "Mimi, who do you think, DiNozzo?"

Tony's smile faltered somewhat. He was all for sneaking around and making plans behind peoples backs, and Gibbs had certainly kept his share of secrets, but… "What is this about, Gibbs?" Tony decided to cut to the chase.

Gibbs looked at Will for a moment. "I guess he won't say anything." Tony looked down in confusion at the infant, becoming more concerned by the moment.

Gibbs actually looked uncomfortable. "Ok, our anniversary is at the end of the month, right? I want to do something special for Mimi. It's our first and well, she's been through a lot this year and she took me on and…"

"Whoa there, ok you got me onboard at anniversary. So what's the big deal? I mean, Mimi knows it's your anniversary as well." Tony grinned widely, chuckling at Gibbs' discomfort at discussing his plans.

"Well, if it's ok with you and Ziva, I'd like to take her to New York." Gibbs looked pointedly at Tony, hoping he understood what he was asking.

"Excellent! You're going back to the scene of the crime as it were. Why are you asking our permission? Oh, I get it- you want to use the apartment." Tony nodded as he figured out what Gibbs was talking about.

Gibbs and Mimi had used Tony and Ziva's New York apartment to stay at for their honeymoon. It was also where they had their "accident" which resulted in Drew showing up nine months later.

Gibbs relaxed a bit. "That would be great if we could use the apartment, Tony. I wasn't sure if you were renting it or not. But that's not all I want to ask you."

Will started squirming and Tony looked at him. "What's your problem? You get carted around and get to see the world from the top of Mount Olympus." Tony sniffed. "Ok, I see what's going on. Let's go find Mommy or Daddy and they can help you with your personal issue." Tony turned to Gibbs. "Don't go anywhere." He ordered. He wanted to know what else Gibbs could possibly want and he was a bit nervous.

Tony held up Will like he was flying. "Mommy! Daddy! I have poopy pants! Help me-e-e-e…." Tony sang out in a high pitched voice.

Abby giggled and held out her hands. "Here, Tim." Abby deposited her son into his arms. Tim looked crestfallen but good-naturedly went in search of the diaper bag. Tony glanced around and saw that everyone was engaged and wouldn't miss him. He nonchalantly grabbed some munchies off of the table and returned to where Gibbs was standing.

"Ok, I'm all yours. What else are you up to?" Tony wasted no time as he wanted to find out what Gibbs was so nervous about.

Gibbs hesitated. "She'll probably say no, and I guess I wouldn't blame her if she did." He began, as he starting to pace.

"You think Mimi won't want to go to New York? Why in the world would you think that?" Tony was really confused now. Gibbs wasn't making any sense.

"Not without her child she won't."

Tony's eyes widened as he realized what Gibbs was suggesting. "You want to leave Drew, and have it be just the two of you? I have to admit, Gibbs, that's a bold move. How are you planning on swinging this?" Tony leaned against the granite counter, picking at his plate of food.

Gibbs stopped pacing and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you even curious what I plan to do with Drew?"

Tony shrugged. "Ziva and I will watch him, what's one more baby? I think I can speak for Ziva on this." Tony and Ziva hadn't told anyone of their decision yet, and he saw no reason to mention it now.

Gibbs visibly relaxed. He had hoped he could talk Tony and Ziva into caring for the infant while they were gone, but he didn't want to presume. He should have known, he thought as he chuckled under his breath. No, the hard part would be convincing Mimi to take the trip without him.

"So when are you going to spring this on her, Gibbs? Your anniversary is in less than three weeks." Tony helpfully pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Lily will be with Sean, so she's already not expecting a family New Year's get together. I was going to bring it up tonight." Gibbs took one of the treats off on Tony's plate and swallowed it in one bite.

Tony looked down at his plate. "I need to get some more food." He looked back up at Gibbs. "Well, let me know. I'll fill Ziva in on the plan and I'm sure she'll be fine with it. But you better hurry. I think if Mimi has time to get used to the idea, it might go better for her. Maybe, I don't know." Tony scratched his head. He had no idea if Mimi would ever consider leaving Drew with anyone at this age, even it is was Tony and Ziva.

They hadn't left Karina until…well she was actually four months old now that he thought about it and Drew would be three months old on the 20th, so that wasn't too much of a difference. But he also remembered how hard it was for them to actually leave her, especially for Ziva.

Tony and Gibbs wandered back out among the guests. Tony found his way to Ziva's side and put his arm around her waist. She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling. Since they had made their decision, Ziva had been so relaxed, and _very_ amorous. Tony grinned in anticipation of the evening yet to come.

**Tony and Ziva's Home- North Arlington**

"Mommy, Daddy!" Karina called out. She trudged down the hallway, naked from the bottom down, her little pants crumpled around her ankles.

Tony stood in the hallway with his hands on his hips, looking at his daughter. She started clapping. "I go potty! I go potty!" Tony and Ziva had been working hard with Karina, trying to get her potty trained. This was the first time Karina had gone on her own and she was so proud of herself.

Ziva came out of the nursery holding Jack and chuckled at her daughter's appearance. "You did? What a big girl you are! Now let's pull your pants back up, and Daddy will go get you a nice treat." Tony bent to kiss her, and headed downstairs, and Ziva went back into the nursery.

Karina looked around and decided to go into her parent's bedroom. Spying her daddy's phone on the bedside table she giggled and grabbed it. Playing with the keys she came upon Gibbs' face and pressed a button.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, what's up?"

"Grandpa, I go potty! You come now. I go potty!" Karina yelled into the phone.

Gibbs looked at the phone, stunned. "Karina, do you have your Daddy's phone?"

Karina nodded. "I go potty, Grandpa. You come now." Gibbs scratched his head and looked at Mimi as she came into the kitchen.

"What's going on? You looked confused." She asked, taking in his expression.

"Well, I think Karina has finally used her little potty chair and she wants me to come over to their house and look at it." Mimi covered her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter, resulting in shaking shoulders and a lot of snorting.

"Ok, Princess. Grandma and Grandpa will be over soon. You be a good girl and give Daddy his phone back ok?" Gibbs chuckled into the phone.

"I go potty, Grandpa!" Karina was a broken record.

"Ok, bye-bye now. I love you!" Gibbs ended the call, hoping Karina would figure it out.

"Grandpa, I go potty?" She yelled again. She looked at the phone, sad to see his picture was gone. Wait a minute, here was someone she knew…

Leon Vance sat at his desk, filing the last of his reports. He hated working at home, wanting to spend his private time with his family. He groaned when his phone rang and he saw that the call was from DiNozzo. He had promised Jackie and the kids that they would go Christmas tree shopping today.

"Vance." He answered curtly.

"Drec, I go potty! You come now!" Vance's eyes went wide as he listened to the piping vocals of a very tiny little girl chatter to him.

Vance struggled to keep his voice even. "Karina, is that you?" He asked. He put the phone on speaker and walked into the kitchen, where his family was congregated at the moment. Jackie looked up as Vance put his phone down on the counter.

"I go potty. You come now. I go potty Drec!" Jared and Kayla started giggling.

"Hi Karina!" They called out.

"Hi! Hi!" Karina called out to her friends. "I go potty!" Jackie was wiping tears from her eyes, looking at her husband and his expression.

"Karina, where is your Daddy?" Vance asked gently and slowly, hoping she would understand.

"What are you doing, Punkin?" Vance could hear Tony's voice in the background.

"I go potty, Daddy!" They could all hear her say to him. There was some muffled sounds and then some deep breaths.

"Leon?" Tony's voice sounded pained.

"So, apparently Karina went potty." Vance deadpanned. Jared, Kayla and Jackie all exploded in laughter. The color drained from Tony's face.

"I am _so_ sorry; she must have found my phone. I had no idea she even knew how it worked. I…"

"DiNozzo, its fine. Glad the potty training is going so well. See you Monday." Vance hung up and looked at his family, seeing the laughter tears streaming down their faces. He grinned back at them and shook his head.

Ziva walked into their bedroom, stopping when she saw Tony looking down at his phone. "What's the matter with you? You look like you've seen a…oh, wait a minute. Hi, Gibbs." Ziva answered her own cell.

"She did what?" Ziva looked down at Karina, who was smiling wide and very proud of herself. "Well, no of'course you do not need to come over and look at…well, you can come over and visit if you like; we would love to have you. Ok, see you soon." Ziva ended the call and stared at Karina.

Karina looked up at her parents, adoringly. "I go potty!"

**Christmas Eve **

Ziva bent over the cradle and checked on Drew. "He is still sleeping." She whispered to Tony. Tony looked down at the baby and hugged Ziva to him.

"I'm glad I put the toys together at Gibbs' place earlier, because I really don't feel like doing it now." Tony commented. Karina and Jack were finally in bed. This was Karina's first Christmas that she was excited about, as well as her first Chanukah, which ended that night.

Tony and Ziva had celebrated the holiday, which was still new and strange for Tony. He asked a lot of questions so he wouldn't feel silly or do something wrong. Ziva chuckled at him and kissed him for worrying needlessly.

The call from Eli David put a bit of a damper on the festivities. He was loving to the children and overly sentimental. Ziva was quiet after his call; so much so that Tony finally asked her if something was wrong.

"Wrong? My father calls during Chanukah, a family holiday, and waxes poetic and cries about the joys of being a grandfather? What's _not_ wrong?" Tony grabbed her hand.

"Hey, maybe he's really trying, you know; to be a part of the family. You gotta' give him points for that, right?" Tony tried to make some sense out of Eli's unusual behavior. Ziva just shrugged.

"He was just so…I do not know how to say it. He asked me if I remembered him dancing with me, before he left my mother. He reminded me of what he had told me." Ziva looked in the distance, seeing her thirteen year old self swaying back and forth.

"What did he tell you?" Tony asked quietly.

Ziva looked at him, her eyes soft and large, and cupped his face with her hand. "He told me that someday I would dance with a man worthy of my love."

Tony kissed her open palm. "I can only hope I am worthy." He said simply.

Ziva embraced him, laying her head on his shoulder. "He was right, and my father was not right about many things in my life." She pulled back and looked troubled. "I just do not understand why he brought it up."

She sighed heavily. "I suppose it would not bother me if he was always this open, but why can't he be a grandfather, and a _father_, at times other than holidays or birthdays? Speaking of which, we have a birthday the day after tomorrow, don't we?" Thinking of Karina's second birthday brought a smile back to her face, effectively letting Tony know that the subject of Eli David was closed for now.

"Yes, we do." Tony chuckled. His heart panged a bit, thinking his Karina was growing up too fast.

He looked back down at the sleeping baby. Gibbs and Mimi had gone to midnight Mass, leaving Drew for the first time. Somehow, Gibbs had talked Mimi into the New York trip without the baby. This was Tony and Ziva's first time with the infant.

He watched Ziva's face as she looked lovingly Drew. He touched her cheek. "Hey, how are you doing?" He asked quietly.

Ziva straightened up and looked into his eyes. "I am fine. I have gotten over my disappointment. We will just have to keep trying, yes?" She melted back into his arms.

Tony kissed her deeply; glad she wasn't distraught at their failure to conceive right away. "I guess we'll just have to keep practicing until we get it right." He murmured into her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

Ziva hummed in contentment. "Gibbs and Mimi should be here soon. It has been fun taking care of Drew. I am looking forward to having him again while they are gone."

Tony nodded in agreement. "He _is_ a pretty easy baby, I have to admit. He doesn't say much, just like his Daddy. Bet he grows up to be a functional mute as well."

"Tony!" Ziva admonished him, but then she chuckled. "I don't know; he may end up with Mimi's personality. He certainly has her hair."

"And speaking of gorgeous blonds, here you are." Tony smiled wide as he let in Mimi and Gibbs. "How was Mass? Maybe when we no longer have kids in diapers, if that ever happens, we'll go too."

Mimi looked past Tony until her eyes settled on the little cradle with its precious contents. "Was he ok, did Drew give you any trouble?" She asked anxiously.

Ziva chuckled. "He was very good, Mimi. He has been sleeping since you left. You did not need to be worried."

"Oh, she'll be worried no matter what, but it's time to get my family home." Gibbs cut in. He watched Mimi gently lift Drew out of the cradle, catching his breath at the site.

He looked at their tree. "I see you have the gifts out. The tricycle looks good, Tony." Tony and Ziva decided to get Karina a tricycle this year. She was still fairly small and they weren't sure her feet would reach the pedals, but she would grow into it. "I still think she would have preferred the car."

Gibbs had made Jamie Palmer a little Ferrari for his first birthday and Karina had been amazed by it, although Gibbs privately thought that Tony was more jealous than Karina was.

"Got everything?" He asked Mimi. She had the baby; he had the cradle and the diaper bag.

Mimi nodded. "I think we are good to go, Jethro." She affirmed.

Gibbs led the way out, watching Tony guide Mimi down the sidewalk. Once everyone was safely inside, Gibbs turned to Tony and Ziva. "Merry Christmas, thanks again for watching Drew." He smiled as Tony put his arm around Ziva.

They waved as Gibbs drove off, heading for their home just around the corner. Tony took in a deep breath. "You know, I think it might snow. A white Christmas would be nice don't you think?"

Ziva looked up into the sky, the winter constellations barely visible as leaden clouds obscured their view. "I think of growing up in Israel, in the desert, which is very cold at night. I used to imagine what my life would be like if I lived far away, in a land where there was snow and snowmen." She chuckled softly. "Instead of snow angels we made sand angels. They looked the same, just a darker color." Tony laughed at her description.

"My Christmas holidays were always in a hotel room somewhere, although from what Cris told me my parents did spend Christmas at the Estate until I was three." Tony closed his eyes, begging his memory to conjure up just one image of those moments so long ago. He looked at Ziva and shrugged, not too upset at his failure.

"When I was older and in boarding school, we would go on skiing trips and the like. Anything to keep from going home…" Tony voice trailed off, his lips pressed together.

Ziva took his hand. "And now we have our own memories to make, that we can look fondly back on many years from now, and tell our grandchildren." She kissed him deeply.

Tony brushed a curl back from her forehead. "Did you ever see this coming? Us I mean?" He looked into her eyes, closely watching her expression.

Ziva's eyes widened at his question. "When I first met you? Absolutely not! Oh, I admit that I was attracted to you, but I didn't take you seriously." Tony frowned at that.

"What do you mean? Because you were Mossad and I was only an NCIS Agent?" He tried to not sound miffed, but he prided himself on his abilities and thought he was a good Agent.

Ziva gasped lightly and placed her hand on his chest. "No, that is not it at all, Tony. I meant in regards to affairs of the heart. I recognized your type; you were a playboy, not interested in any type of relationship of substance."

"I'm certainly glad you qualified that with _'were'_." Tony responded solemnly. "And I am grateful you figured me out. I guess we all wear our different masks; mine was to conceal who I really was, so I wouldn't get hurt, or at least not any more than I had already. The heart is a fragile thing."

Ziva folded herself into his arms and burrowed her head into his chest. "Thank you for protecting mine, Tony." Tony laid his cheek on top of her head, swaying them back and forth. He smiled brightly as large, white flakes began to swirl around them.

They watched the heavens open up, the sky brightened by the reflective light on the frozen wonder. "It is so beautiful." Ziva murmured softly.

"Yes, you are." Ziva looked back at her husband, his eyes only for her. He bent his head to kiss her deeply. Ziva brought her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

They rested their foreheads together, drinking in each other's essence. Taking one last look skyward, they turned back toward their home, where their children were sleeping, and their future awaited them.

_**Only I could write 760 words about potty training- haha. Can't be dead serious all of time, fer gosh sake. I've been listening to the new NCIS- Benchmark CD. At first I was disappointed that Cote didn't have a track on it, but I opened up the case and there was Tony and Ziva dancing in the middle of the music notes, and three songs are TIVA related: The song that was played when Tony saw Ziva off at the airport to take Eli's body back to Israel, the song they danced to in "Berlin", and the Opera Tony burned for Ziva, so I am liking it. Paulie's and Michael's songs are good and there are at least two or three more that I think were from an episode, but I can't think which ones. Fair warning: Don't get too used to twice a week updates. Things are quiet at the moment and I have the "New Story" adrenalin fix going on. But things will heat up at work again, and then the holidays. Can you believe it's almost the end of October already? I have been on edge since May and now it has all come and gone, not with a bang but a whimper. Can I tell you how thrilled I am with these reviews? Thank you so much! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**They watched the heavens open up, the sky brightened by the reflective light on the frozen wonder. "It is so beautiful." Ziva murmured softly.**_

"_**Yes, you are." Ziva looked back at her husband, his eyes only for her. He bent his head to kiss her deeply. Ziva brought her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.**_

_**They rested their foreheads together, drinking in each other's essence. Taking one last look skyward, they turned back toward their home, where their children were sleeping, and their future awaited them.**_

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters, the rest are being borrowed…for now.**

Chapter Six: "Spreading Christmas Cheer"

**Merry Christmas- 2014**

**Tim and Abby's Home**

Abby clapped her hands as Will and Belle ripped through the brightly colored paper, shrieking with laughter. Tim was laughing as he tried to take a video of this first Christmas with his children. "It looks like someone threw up wrapping paper in here." He quipped to Abby.

She gave him one her "Abby" looks but grinned as well. "This was so much fun! I can't wait until next year when they know what's going on."

"Whoa, Abby let's get through one year at a time!" Tim tried to rein his rambunctious wife in. "Let's enjoy this one before we start planning the next one, ok?" He looked at Jethro, who very wisely parked himself on the couch, out of the path of the mayhem that was unfolding. Tim patted his head.

"Doing ok, there Boy?" Jethro seemed to enjoy being with Gibbs, Drew and Bailey all day, although that was just a guess since the dog couldn't voice his opinion. But he was less mopey and very happy when Tim and Abby finally came home.

"Look what Santa got you, Jethro!" Abby crawled on her knees over to the elder dog, a big stocking in her hand. Jethro raised his head and sniffed the object. His eyes opened wide as he smelled his favorite treat. Abby kissed his nose and gave him one, chuckling as he devoured the treat in less than five seconds.

"Well, that was money well spent." She quipped. She got to her feet and looked out into the back yard. "It is so beautiful out. Can you believe it? Our kids' first Christmas was a white one!" Abby hugged herself in excitement.

Tim joined her at the French doors. "It is pretty, but I don't see us going around and visiting anyone today, except maybe Gibbs and Mimi since they are in the backyard so to speak. I hope the streets are clear tomorrow for Karina's birthday." He glanced at the sky, a bright cerulean blue.

Abby frowned. "Oh wow, I didn't think of that. I can't wait to see her on her tricycle. Ziva said it was purple."

Tim chuckled. "Let me guess, it has tassels on the handles, a basket and a big noisy horn?"

"Of'course it has all of those things, Timmy!" Abby grinned. She looked over at Will and Belle, who were ignoring their toys and playing with the Christmas wrapping paper.

"They grow up so fast." She sighed. Tim looked at her quizzically.

"They aren't even a year old yet, Abbs. What are you talking about? Besides, they are finally starting to get personalities. The fun stuff is only beginning!" Tim touched her cheek.

Abby looked at him, her eyes dancing with excitement. "I know, I just loved being able to cuddle them when they were so tiny. But talking to them will be awesome, being able to hear what they are really thinking." Abby paused.

"Do you think they will say I'm a good Mom?" Tim's eyes widened at the question.

"Why would you even question that, Abby? They will think you are the best Mom in the whole wide world…just like I do." Tim kissed her forehead.

Abby smiled wide and embraced Tim. "And you're the best Daddy ever!"

**Tony and Ziva's Home**

Tony sat at the piano, with Jack on his lap. He laughed heartily as Jack pounded the keyboard. "Hey, look at him go, Ziva. I play Beatles' love songs and he plays Rachmaninoff!" Jack's pounding was loud and ferocious.

"Jack play pretty, Daddy." Karina announced. She was perched on her new tricycle, her little feet dangling about two inches from the pedals.

Ziva chuckled at her daughter. "Yes he does, Sweetie, just like you do. It looks like you need to grow a bit more before you can ride your bike on your own, I think." She checked the distance between Karina's toes and the pedal pad. "Just a bit more and you will be riding like the wind."

Karina clapped and pretended to steer the bike. She had tooted the little horn incessantly until Tony finally removed it. "You can have it later." He said to Karina's pouting face. She quickly got over her disappointment, distracted by her many presents.

Ziva looked out the back doors. "We really got a lot of snow last night, but it is beautiful today. Maybe we can make sand angels later." She teased, remembering her comment the night before.

Tony started playing one of his favorite Beatles' songs, "I Will". He sang the song softly, with emotion. Ziva came up beside him, listening to the words.

"That was beautiful Tony, and sad at the same time. Do you think I will leave you, and you will, what were the words? 'Wait a lonely lifetime'? I think I am already here." She looked slightly confused.

Tony looked sheepish. "I don't know why I picked that one, except I've always liked it. I know you aren't going anywhere and neither am I. It's just a beautiful love song, for my beautiful wife." Ziva put her arms around his neck, leaning into him from behind.

"I Will." She mused. "When I was a child, I wrote down a list of things I wanted to do, with my neighbor Dena. We called them our 'Wills'. We began each item with 'I will'." Ziva's eyes softened at the memory.

"Sounds a bit like my 'Bucket List'." Tony mused. "What was on it? Did you ever do anything on your 'Will'?" Tony looked deeply into her eyes.

Ziva's eyes sparkled. "I have done a few of the items, but not all. I will never do all of them."

Tony frowned. "Why not, and which ones did you do?"

Ziva closed her eyes, remembering her list. "I have ridden a horse, I have visited America, and I have had a boy and a girl."

Tony grinned widely. "Really, having a boy and a girl was on your list? How old were you when you wrote it?"

Ziva laughed at his question. "I think I was seven or eight. Young enough to still believe I could wish for things and have them come true." She became silent as she thought of that lost child.

Tony pulled her to his side, his arm around her waist. "What did you put down that you didn't get, or maybe I should change that to you haven't gotten yet?" He asked mischievously, his eyes twinkling.

Ziva chuckled. "Oh, there are a few things I will never do, such as be a ballerina or live in a castle. But I suppose I could still get the opportunity to see Ireland." She kissed his cheek.

Tony grinned. "Ireland? Well, bless me lucky charms, we'll just have to plan a trip there." Ziva's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Yes, I suppose we can arrange to cross that one off of my list as well. Thank you, Tony." She leaned into his embrace. "What about you, did you ever have an 'I Will' when you were a child?" She looked expectantly at him.

She was dismayed to see him shudder and withdraw emotionally. "Tony?" She asked hesitantly.

Tony glanced over at Karina and got up, placing Jack on the floor with her. He watched them for a few moments, seeing that they were playing happily with their new toys. He turned back to Ziva. "No, I can't say I ever wrote down what I wanted to happen, or _not happen_, in my life at that age. Boys don't do that Ziva. But through the years, growing up the way I did, I certainly thought about it a lot."

Ziva looked sharply at him; worried Tony's mental list would not be as carefree and happy as hers had been. Tony realized that Ziva expected him to expand on what he had just said, and took a deep breath.

"Look, you know what my life was like. I had a semi-normal, albeit privileged life until my mother died. Prior to that I was coddled and cloistered. The few friends I had, if you could even call them friends, were of the same circles my parents orbited around, but they were older and didn't really want to be bothered by a tag-a-long." He looked at Ziva's confused look.

"A tag-a-long is someone who follows you around but you really don't want them to be there." Ziva mouthed "oh" and nodded in understanding.

Tony nodded in kind. "And then when my Mom died, that happy, ignorant life I lived up to that point ceased to exist. I was thrust into the world of high-living and hedonism, without learning what either of those things meant. I was still blissfully ignorant of the world at large, and I had been dealt a huge blow at an early age. But eight year olds are resilient and soon learned that happiness can come in all sorts of guises, like expensive toys. I was too young to understand."

Tony played a few keys on the piano, a mournful tune that sent chills up Ziva's spine. She touched his arm. "I am sorry, Tony. This is a joyous day for us, I should not have asked you to explain."

Tony looked at her, his eyes dark with emotion. "No, it's ok Honey. I just haven't thought about it in a long time. Anyway, there I was, living the high-life alongside boys who grew up betting the ponies. I was still an outsider and a tag-along, even if the boys I sought to be with were my age. I was bullied and humiliated and I grew up thinking that was normal behavior." Ziva frowned.

"Are these the same boys who…"

"The same boys who ran me up the flag pole by my tighty-whiteys? The one in the same. It wasn't until I went to college, among 'normal' kids my age that I realized how humiliated I had been. Oh, college is just as cruel, only this time I wasn't on the receiving end." Tony shook his head in disgust.

"I was a jock; I was in that elite group who could do no wrong, so that meant we did all sorts of wrong. I am proud to say that I didn't sleep my way through the female student body, unlike some of my teammates. And I didn't actively partake of any hazing, but I didn't stop it either. In my book, that made me just as guilty as they were. It wasn't until that game in Baltimore that I was reminded of the naïve little boy that I had been, the one who could be in pain. But this time, I figured out that I could do something about it."

Ziva had been listening with growing anxiety. Tony's life as he now described it, while not totally at odds with the life he had described to everyone, was so much worse than she had imagined.

She ached for that little boy/young man who had been so idealistic, only by having it thrown back into his face. She jerked when she realized Tony was still talking.

"So, I became a cop so I could help people. But I wasn't that great to begin with. I have some major failures, things that still bother me…" Tony closed his eyes briefly. "I was so excited to be helping people that I forgot to that not everyone was on the same page as me. As much as I wanted to help, there was always someone out there ready to cut me off at the knees. But I muddled my way through it, each failure resulting in me learning more about the human condition, hardening me…" Tony shook his head.

"Dad hated what I was doing; he was embarrassed that I was in such a 'Blue Collar' profession as he put it." Ziva didn't interrupt him to ask what that "Blue Collar" was, but she understood that he meant he believed that Tony being a cop was beneath him.

"I was so happy. I was nothing like my Dad. I was helping people, even if I couldn't help them all. And a beautiful woman agreed to marry me…" Tony looked abruptly at Ziva, suddenly worried that he had brought up Wendy, but Ziva just smiled and shook her head.

Tony thought for a few moments. "The very thing I fought against, that I was so proud I had managed to avoid: the minute Wendy called off the wedding, I became my Dad. I got the upscale apartment, wore expensive suits, stocked my bar with only high-end liquor and proceeded to live my life as one big shallow party." Tony smiled at Ziva. "That was the big stupid oaf you met."

Ziva chuckled and caressed his cheek. He held her hand against his face. "It took me years to figure it out, but it was because of you that I am the man I am today."

Ziva placed her other hand on his face. "Tony, that man was always there. I cannot lay claim to who you are today. I was only one of many who helped you find your way." She kissed his lips softly.

Tony kissed her back. "You may have been one of 'many' but you were Number One on that list. Until you came into my life, there was no real incentive to change, or maybe change _back_ is the better term."

Ziva looked away, tears in her eyes. "You have made me that little girl again, Tony, the one who had hopes and dreams." They hugged each other tightly, and then turned to look at their children. Karina looked up at her parents and grinned, her eyes wide with excitement and joy.

**Gibbs and Mimi's Home**

Mimi held Drew on her lap, oohing and aahing as she opened up another one of his many presents. Gibbs shook his head, smiling at his wife and her exuberance. Drew's eyes were wide, grinning and waving his arms at his mother's excited voice. He suddenly squealed loudly.

"Well, that sums it up I think." Gibbs laughed. He reached out and picked up his son, holding him high so he could smack his tummy with his mouth, making loud sounds. Drew giggled and wiggled, flailing about.

"Jethro, stop it. You'll make him puke or something."

Gibbs brought the baby down and cuddled him to his chest. "Ah, relax, he's fine, aren't you Drew?" Gibbs kissed his son's head. He looked around the room, suddenly taking in a sharp breath. Mimi stood up and went to his side.

"Jethro, are you ok?" Mimi looked into his eyes, worried at his sudden change in demeanor.

Gibbs put his head down, holding Drew tightly. He finally looked up at Mimi, tears in his eyes. "I never thought I'd have a Christmas morning like this again, with my wife and child…" He pulled her to his side.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" His clear blue eyes pierced her own, looking both awed and sad at the same time. Mimi laid her head on his shoulder.

"Only every second of every day, Jethro." She murmured softly. They both looked at Drew, who was falling asleep. "I think he's had a very exciting morning, don't you." She whispered. Gibbs kissed her softly, trying to not disturb the drowsy baby.

"I'll lay him down, and then I want you to model that nightgown I got you." Gibbs grinned. Mimi blushed.

"Only you could make me feel like a teenager again, Jethro. I like the way you think." She had been shocked, pleasantly so, by the sexy lingerie she had found when she opened up one of her presents. She had been having some concerns about her body after giving birth, but this gift told her that her Jethro still found her beautiful and highly desirable. She followed him up the stairs.

**Jimmy and Breena's Home **

Jimmy laughed as he took videos of Jamie and Ducky on the floor opening presents. He and Breena had invited Ducky to spend the night, so he could witness Jamie's first Christmas he was excited about.

Ellie Black would be joining them later for dinner, but right now it was just the four of them. Jimmy smiled widely at Breena, but then frowned when he saw her sitting quietly. "Breena, Sweetie…are you ok?" He whispered softly. She looked at him blankly. Jimmy sighed.

He looked at Ducky, satisfied he was distracted by his son's laughing. "Breena, you have got to get over this. It's…it's not healthy to keep dwelling on what happened. We can try again…"

"No!" Breena blurted out, making Ducky and Jamie look up. Jimmy swore under his breath, and looked at Ducky apologetically. He scrubbed at his face. He was at a loss as to what to do, but it was getting to the point that something had to be done.

Breena had retreated into herself since the miscarriage. At first, Jimmy accepted it as a part of the mourning process. But it continued, so much so that she was retreating from Jamie as well. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew it was time to bring someone else in. He looked at Ducky, his eyes silently pleading for help.

Ducky slowly got to his feet. "Breena, I was looking at that turkey and I think it may need some basting. Will you assist me?" Breena looked up at the older man. Ducky was startled to see how dull her eyes were. He guided her into the kitchen, stopping briefly to look at Jimmy. The pain in Jimmy's eyes caused Ducky to suck in his breath.

He would take Jimmy aside to chastise him later for keeping this, whatever _this_ was, from him. In the meantime, he had a sad, troubled young woman to speak to.

**Gibbs and Mimi's Home**

Gibbs groaned when his cell phone rang. He looked at the readout. "DiNozzo" He looked at Mimi, flushed and beautiful in her new negligee. "I wonder if Karina went potty again." Mimi chuckled and snuggled closer to him.

He kissed her nose. "Merry Christmas, DiNozzos." He answered brightly.

Tony grinned. "Merry Christmas, Gibbs' and Giblet. What are you doing?"

Gibbs eyed Mimi up and down. "Oh, just spreading some Christmas cheer." He answered dryly.

Tony's eyes widened as he heard the throaty giggles in the background. He turned a few shades of red and made a face at Ziva. She looked curiously at him. "Yeah, I can see…I mean hear…I mean...well, anyway, since there's so much snow we figured we wouldn't be seeing you until tomorrow. We just wanted to thank you for Karina's and Jack's presents. They love them."

The team had decided that they would only give gifts to the children this year. Gibbs had made Karina a new toy chest, with her name emblazoned on it in big purple letters. Jack got his own little red wagon. He was currently pushing it back and forth, laughing.

"Have you heard from Tim and Abby yet?" Tony wasn't sure he should keep the conversation going since he had clearly interrupted something, but Gibbs didn't hang up on him either.

"They called around ten a.m. Belle and Will had a great Christmas. Loved all the wrapping paper they got."

Tony chuckled at that. "I can believe that. Well, we won't keep you. We'll see you tomorrow at Karina's party." He hung up and looked at Ziva with wide eyes, shaking his head trying to clear the image that was forming in his brain.

'Well, it sounds like Gibbs just got his present from Mimi." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Ziva covered her mouth to hide her laugh.

"Oh my…well, I guess that was an interesting conversation then, yes?" Ziva teased him.

"He didn't have to say a word, and I knew…it's uncanny isn't it? Well, we have other things to think about. Let's bundle up these kids and go make sand angels." Tony turned toward Karina and Jack. "Want to go play in the snow?"

Karina stood up and jumped up and down, while Jack clapped his hands. "I think Jack is in for a shock, don't you?" He looked at Ziva. This would be Jack's first experience with snow, and the most Karina had ever seen.

They finally stepped outside, their backyard a winter wonderland. Karina's eyes were wide, her mouth in an "O". Jack looked confused. He looked back at Ziva as if asking "where did my yard go?" Ziva chuckled and went out a bit further.

"It is pretty deep, Tony. I do not think the kids can be put down." She watched Bridget venture out, cutting a swath as she moved hesitantly through the heavy wet stuff. Tony leaned down and grabbed a handful of snow.

He showed it to Jack, who looked at it dubiously. "Here you go, Jack. Touch it, it won't hurt you." Tony brought the snowball closer.

Jack reached out tentatively, his mitten pressing into the mass. He giggled at the feeling. Tony touched his cheek with the snow, laughing at Jack's stunned expression. Jack shook his head vigorously back and forth.

"Guess he doesn't like how cold it is." He said to Ziva. Ziva pouted at her son.

"You didn't like it, little one? Do not worry; you will learn to love it." She put Karina down gently. She immediately tried to walk and fell over in a heap.

She looked up at her parents in surprise and then burst out in laughter. Karina started throwing handfuls of snow in the air, making Tony and Ziva laugh. Tony looked at Jack.

"See? Karina likes it. It won't hurt you, son." Jack started squirming the minute he saw Karina sitting in this strange stuff. Tony put him down next to her, chuckling as he toppled over, not able to support himself on top of the not quite solid substance.

"Watch Mommy." Ziva instructed. She lay down in the snow, moving her arms and legs back and forth. Tony reached down with his hand and pulled her up.

"See how pretty it is? It is an angel, just like you are." Ziva smiled softly. "Do you want to make one, too?"

Karina looked surprised and nodded her head. Ziva gently laid her down and moved her little legs back and forth. Picking her back up, they looked down at their handiwork.

"Pretty Angel!" Karina clapped. Tony looked at Jack.

"What do you think big guy? You want to make one too?" Jack looked at the snow and then back up at his mommy and big sister, covered in the white stuff.

Tony didn't wait for an answer. He put Jack down in a supine position and repeated what Ziva had done with Karina. He held him up high so he could see own angel.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Tony tickled Jack. "Now it's my turn." He carefully positioned himself in the snow, letting Jack sit on this stomach. "Weee…" He said to Jack as he moved his legs back and forth. Getting up cautiously, he brushed himself off.

Together, the family looked at the snow covered ground. Tony took out his phone and took a picture of the four perfect snow angels all in a row.

_**Sorry some of this wasn't too cheery, but the scenes presented themselves. In case you can't tell, I am starting to bring in canon from the show, building my own fiction around it. I didn't mean to have such a serious moment for Tony and Ziva during Christmas, but the last episode was such an eye opener in explaining the person Tony used to be, the man he became and who is he now. I am also bringing in the Eli David story line from the show but it will end up being nothing like the series. My Ziva doesn't go rogue and vigilante as she has too much to lose. If you don't know the Beatles song "I Will" you should listen to it. To me it sums up what Tony is going through on the show right now. If they do a "Musical" for their 250**__**th**__** ep, Tony should definitely sing this for Ziva. I think MW could do it justice. As far as Jimmy and Breena are concerned, things are not going well...Thanks as always for the great review, and welcome to my new readers. They keep me going!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"_**What do you think big guy? You want to make one too?" Jack looked at the snow and then back up at his mommy and big sister, covered in the white stuff.**_

_**Tony didn't wait for an answer. He put Jack down in a supine position and repeated what Ziva had done with Karina. He held him up high so he could see own angel.**_

"_**Pretty cool, huh?" Tony tickled Jack. "Now it's my turn." He carefully positioned himself in the snow, letting Jack sit on this stomach. "Weee…" He said to Jack as he moved his legs back and forth. Getting up cautiously, he brushed himself off.**_

_**Together, the family looked at the snow covered ground. Tony took out his phone and took a picture of the four perfect snow angels all in a row.**_

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters, who are too numerous to name. Unfortunately, I own nothing else.**

Chapter Seven: "Cares and Concerns"

Gibbs was standing out on the curb in front of his home when Lily and Sean drove up. He held his arms out as Lily began handing him gifts. "Did you buy out the store?" He quipped. "You know we said it could wait until tomorrow. Your Mom isn't thrilled you two decided to drive over here with the snow and ice on the roads. And frankly, neither am I."

Lily just rolled her eyes. "As if I couldn't be bothered to spend Christmas day with my parents! You know Sean has a four-wheeled drive, so we were perfectly fine getting here. Sheesh!" Gibbs looked up and nodded at Sean, who was struggling with his own packages.

Gibbs followed Lily up the sidewalk, where Mimi and Drew were waiting for them at the front door.

"There's that cutie!" Lily exclaimed when she saw Drew. He blew bubbles at his sister and bobbed his head back and forth. "What a big boy you are!"

Mimi followed Lily silently into the living room, handing her the baby once she had unloaded her arms. Mimi watched her daughter interact with Drew, smiling softly at the scene. She looked at Gibbs, who was busy putting the gifts under the tree.

"What is all of this, Lily?" Mimi asked, surprised at the haul. Lily just shook her head.

"Sean, you can just put that on the table, thank you." Lily directed her boyfriend to put the large container he was holding down. "I brought some chili that I made. It was pretty yummy, so I thought you might like some." She cooed at Drew.

"Yeah, well I don't think he's getting any, but I'm sure he's thrilled just the same." Gibbs answered drily.

Lily giggled. She handed the baby off to Sean and then finally hugged her mother. "Merry Christmas, Mom." She kissed her cheek. "How did Drew take it all in?"

Mimi chuckled. "Well, it was just any other day to him, albeit a bit messier with all the wrapping paper and picture taking. He liked the lights on the tree." Mimi stroked her daughter's hair.

She turned toward Sean. "Are you staying? You two never really filled us in on what your plans were."

Sean grimaced. "Thanks Mrs. G. but my parents are chomping at the bit for me to come over, so I'll be heading over there when I leave here. But thanks for letting Lily spend the day with me. I know you wanted her here and it really meant a lot to me; to both of us."

Gibbs looked at Mimi, catching her eyes. As hard as it was for Mimi, she knew the day would come when Lily would make her own plans. Mimi handled it well, even though she had originally wanted Lily to spend the night. Lily gently but firmly explained to her parents that she and Sean would share their own Christmas together, and alone.

Mimi sighed softly but still smiled at Gibbs, knowing what he was thinking. He nodded slightly, sending her his own signal that he understood. Sean held Drew out away from him. "Hate to run, but I want to get to my parent's home before it gets too late." Gibbs took his son, and stepped aside as Lily took Sean's hand and walked him out to the car.

Drew started rooting, making Gibbs chuckled. "Sorry, kid. I don't have anything for you. Here's your Mom. There you go." He transferred his hungry son to Mimi's waiting arms.

"Are you hungry already? All you do is eat, you little piggy. I better make sure I have plenty of bottles for Ziva." She looked up at Gibbs as she settled in the easy chair.

"Oh, I'm sure Tony will want to get into the act, too. He'd never admit it, but he's become a pushover for any cute baby. By the way, Tim and Abby are watching Bailey. I figured it would be easier that way; we can leave the gate open and he can run around both yards." Mimi nodded in agreement. Bailey went up to Gibbs and sat, looking up at him with adoring eyes.

"What, you heard your name and thought I needed you for something?" Gibbs looked down at the Sheltie. Bailey opened his mouth and grinned in agreement. "He seems to be handling Drew very well. I thought at first he might get jealous."

Mimi looked surprised. "Why would you think that? Bailey is fine with _all_ of the babies."

Gibbs cocked his head and looked down at the dog again, who by now had gotten tired and was lying down. "That's true, but they all leave. This one _lives_ here." Gibbs looked up as Lily came back in. "Did Sean get off ok, then?"

Lily nodded her head and headed into the kitchen. She came back out with an iced tea and plopped herself down on the sofa. "I'm tired." She complained. She dramatically tossed her long blond hair over her shoulder.

Mimi started to question her comment but stopped when she saw the flash of light. "Did Sean give you those earrings?" She blurted out.

Lily beamed, turning her head back and forth so they could appreciate fully her gift. "Aren't they gorgeous? I was so surprised!" Gibbs took a good look at the diamond stud earrings, taking in the size. He looked at Mimi, cocking an eyebrow.

"That's a pretty serious gift, Lily." Gibbs commented quietly, sitting down next to her.

Lily looked at her father, amused. "Well, he did ask me to marry him a couple of months ago, so I guess he's still interested in the long haul."

"What about you, Sweetie? I know how committed you are to this program you are starting. Are you being fair to Sean to keep him waiting?" Mimi looked concerned. Lily looked shocked at the suggestion. She turned to Gibbs.

"Is that what you-all think, that I am just stringing him along so I can have a boyfriend?" She didn't know how to feel about that idea.

Gibbs shrugged. "I can only look at it from Sean's point of view, Lily. As long as you continue to see him, and accept expensive gifts like that…" He pointed to the earrings. "I think he's going to expect that you will eventually marry him. That's fine, if that is what you really want to do. As long as you are both happy, well that's all that matters."

Lily frowned and studied her glass of tea. "I _do_ love Sean, and I can't imagine being with anyone else. But I'm not ready to get married just yet." She turned to her Mom. "Am I wrong to keep seeing him?" She looked distressed.

Mimi looked at Gibbs; suddenly sorry they brought this up, on Christmas of all days. "Lily, don't worry about a thing. Everything will turn out the way it should. Come on, let's enjoy the holiday. We're going to watch "The Polar Express" later."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Drew and I will be working in the basement." He retorted.

**Jimmy and Breena's Home**

"Here my dear, I have that." Ducky whispered as he helped her pull the turkey from the oven. They worked in strained silence for a few minutes. Ducky finally straightened up and looked closely at his "adopted son's" wife.

"Breena, you suffer needlessly. You do not need to go through this alone. Please let Jimmy help you." Breena stiffened as Ducky spoke.

"You don't understand. No one understands." She her voice was flat and without emotion.

Ducky sighed. "I agree that I cannot empathize but Jimmy has suffered a loss as well, and you are not allowing him the luxury to grieve _with_ you. And there are others you have suffered a loss as yourself. There are support groups, Breena. You do not need to do this alone, and you certainly should not do this without Jimmy. I don't like to interfere, but Jimmy…_and Jamie_…are suffering."

Breena's head jerked up at that. "Jamie? He's a baby. He doesn't know what's going on." She looked shocked that Ducky would suggest such a thing.

"Jamie is suffering the effects of an absent mother and a distracted, worried father. Oh, I don't mean 'absent' as in physically gone. But mentally and emotionally you have abandoned your child. These are harsh words, I know. But they need to be said." Ducky pulled Breena to him and hugged her. She burst into tears at the sudden and unexpected contact.

"Shhh…this is a joyous day. I know we are celebrating the birth of one child and you are perhaps cursing God for not allowing you to give birth to _your_ child. It isn't fair, and I know that doesn't begin to help you heal. Try to look at today as a new start, of being saved. If you can't do that, then enjoy the day through your son's eyes." Ducky patted her back as he spoke softly, hoping his words would sink in and this distraught young woman would begin to see the many gifts in her life, instead of focusing on the one thing she didn't have.

Breena pulled back and brushed away her tears. "I am so sorry, Ducky. I have ruined Christmas for everyone."

"Nonsense, you have done no such thing. The day is young; there are many more happy memories to make. Go spend time with your husband and son." He pushed her through the doorway.

Jimmy looked up as Breena hesitantly approached. He watched her with worried eyes as she walked up to him and Jamie, who was playing with his Legos.

Without a word, Breena flung her arms around her husband, burying her head in his shoulder. Jimmy felt tears spring to his eyes as he returned her hug, hoping his embrace would impart to her how much he loved her. His eyes drifted toward the kitchen, where Ducky was standing. He silently mouthed "Thank you" to his mentor and his father-figure for facilitating this movement forward.

Jamie stood up and tugged at his mother's leg. She burst out laughing, changing to tears of laughter as she scooped up her son and twirled him about. Jamie giggled and hugged his mother tightly, finally laying his head on her shoulder. Breena looked at Jimmy with sorrow in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jimmy."

Jimmy comforted his wife, encircling his arms around his little family. He reached out and Ducky came forward and joined in the loving circle. Jimmy's eyes looked upward and he spoke a silent prayer. They would be ok now. Not good maybe, for a while. But they would be ok.

**December 26, 2014: Tony and Ziva's Home**

"Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday dear Karina…Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang to the little two-year old as she sat at the dining room table in front of a huge cake with candles on it.

Karina held out her hands, her eyes wide in wonder and a cherubic smile on her face. "For me?" She asked in astonishment. Everyone laughed at that, her surprised expression was adorable.

"Yes, this is all for you, my beautiful two-year old." Ziva smothered her in kisses, making her giggle. Tony kissed her head and whispered in her ear, his eyes bright with emotion.

"Make a wish Punkin and blow out the candles." Tony instructed her. Karina looked at him, not understanding what "wish" meant. He caressed her curls, noting the tiny widow's peak that was becoming more prominent.

"Is there something you want, Karina; a present or a prize? Wish for that and it will come true." Ziva looked sharply at Tony.

"Be careful, Tony. What if she wishes for something impossible, like…oh I do not know; her own car or something?" She was concerned about breaking Karina's heart but Tony waved his hand.

"Well, she will have her own car…_someday_. There's no rule that says the wish has to come true in the next ten minutes or days for that matter." Ziva looked skeptical but accepted what Tony said.

Karina looked at her parents, not sure what was expected of her. Her Daddy said to ask for something she wanted. Well, she knew what she wanted…

"A pony!" She burst out, clapping her hands. "A baby!" She added, giggling.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other with startled expressions. Was it possible that Karina had overheard them talking of having another baby? Mimi caught their exchanged look and wondered if what she was thinking was accurate. She shrugged, as it was none of her business if Tony and Ziva were ready to add another child to their family. She was just surprise, that's all.

Everyone laughed again at Karina's "wishes" and Tony and Ziva were grateful that no one seemed to question the "baby" wish. They both leaned down next to her and counted. "One, two, three…blow Karina! Blow out the candles!" Karina watched her parents. She took a deep breath, mimicking what they were doing and blew. One of the candles went out immediately, while the second candle flickered a few moments, and then went dark as well.

Karina clapped happily as everyone cheered her success. Gibbs was holding Jack, explaining to him that he would have his own cake and candle in two months.

Jack didn't seem to care the day wasn't about him. His "people" were there, and was enjoying himself.

"So…which will it be; the pony or the baby?" Gibbs quipped, his eyebrow raised.

Tony looked a little pale, hoping no one would ask. "Well, I think a pony is out of the question, although she could have one back in England. As far as a 'baby' goes…I'm sure Ziva and I can accommodate that request; someday."

Gibbs looked surprised. "What makes you think she was asking for a baby sister or brother? She could have been asking for a baby doll."

Tony and Ziva both jerked at that and looked at their daughter, who was happily cramming birthday cake into her mouth. Sometimes, there was a simple explanation.

"I love your 'Ice Angels'! How did you do that?" Abby marveled at the standing ice sculptures posed in their back yard; all colored brightly.

Tony grinned. "Oh, it was easy. We each made a snow angel, and then we poured colored water into the depressions. After a night in below freezing weather…voilà! Ice Angels!" Tim eyed their handiwork.

"How did you get Bridget to make one?" He eyed the dog shaped form of ice standing with the family.

Tony chuckled. "Oh, that wasn't easy and I'm not sure she has forgiven me yet. I laid her on the ground and held her until we got a good shape of her. Believe me; I've been groveling ever since!" Bridget wagged her tail and sat at Tony's feet, looking up expectantly.

"Ok, I know the drill." Tony went to the pantry and pulled out the dog treats. Jethro and Bailey joined Bridget, their mouths open and drooling in anticipation. Tony did a double-take when he saw the three dogs.

He looked at Gibbs and Tim to make sure it was ok, and then gave them their treats. The dogs all politely took the biscuit and then ran in different direction so the other dog wouldn't take the treat from them. They all eyed each other warily as they crunched, and then ran back to each other, best friends again.

"Dogs are so weird sometimes." Stan commented. "Isn't that right Lizzie?" Lizzie nodded her head up and down in agreement.

"Doggies funny." She added and then toddled over to where Jamie was checking out Karina's tricycle. Stan and Melinda watched their daughter and looked at each other.

"Next birthday…" They both chuckled to themselves. Stan turned to Ziva. "Where are you going to hang that picture? It's gorgeous by the way." Stan pointed to the large, framed family portrait.

A large package had arrived from England two days before Christmas, with a note saying "Open Me on the 25th". They waited as they were told, and were stunned to find one of the family pictures taken at the Ball in August beautifully framed.

"I really think you should dress that way at work." Ducky mused, directing his comment to Ziva. She blushed, touching her head as she remembered wearing the stunning tiara.

"That is one gorgeous gown, Ziva. And that tiara! I remember when Mimi and I got your text photo…we weren't sure what the scoop was but it looks amazing!" Abby's eyes were wide with wonder.

Tony put his arm around Ziva. "Ziva was quite surprised when I pulled that tiara out. She didn't know I had it, so I enjoyed the little secret. From what Cris tells us, someone has painted this same picture and it now hangs in the estate." Tony shrugged, not sure if he was pleased or embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Besides, I guess it needs to be there since Jack will be the next Baron of Paddington." The room went completely silent. Tony looked up in alarm, not sure what had just happened.

Gibbs held Jack out in front of him. "Was there something you wanted to tell us, Jack?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

_**Sorry this is shorter than normal, but didn't have much time to write this week. My nephew, who is Mimi's nephew "Kieran", and his girlfriend came up from Florida to visit so we've been doing the tourist thang. I literally just got in the door in fact. I didn't forget Lily, for those of you who were concerned. A speaking of concerns, it looks like Lily has some thinking to do. And Tony let the cat out of the bag regarding Jack….I have made maybe one snow angel in my life, so I have no idea if it is even possible to do what I suggested in this story, but I thought it sounded cool. Thanks as always for the tremendous reviews and welcome to the many "Guest" reviewers and new reviewers: you are definitely making my day!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"_**That is one gorgeous gown, Ziva. And that tiara! I remember when Mimi and I got your text photo…we weren't sure what the scoop was but it looks amazing!" Abby's eyes were wide with wonder.**_

_**Tony put his arm around Ziva. "Ziva was quite surprised when I pulled that tiara out. She didn't know I had it, so I enjoyed the little secret. From what Cris tells us, someone has painted this same picture and it now hangs in the estate." Tony shrugged, not sure if he was pleased or embarrassed by the whole thing.**_

"_**Besides, I guess it needs to be there since Jack will be the next Baron of Paddington." The room went completely silent. Tony looked up in alarm, not sure what had just happened.**_

_**Gibbs held Jack out in front of him. "Was there something you wanted to tell us, Jack?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.**_

**As hard as this is for me to admit, I do not own these characters; except the ones I own…**

Chapter Eight: "Speaking the Truth"

Jack kicked his legs and laughed at Gibbs. Gibbs cuddled him close to this chest and eyed Tony, who by now was several shades of gray."Care to share, DiNozzo?"

Tony looked helplessly at Ziva. He hadn't wanted this bit of news to get out, and he was kicking himself in the ass for letting it slip. Ziva just looked at him, effectively saying silently to him that he needed to "clean up your own mess." He shrugged and turned to look at everyone.

"Ok, look really; it's no big deal. My cousin has no male heirs so when he kicks the bucket, uh…Jack will inherit everything." Tony trailed off, hoping he sounded unaffected and unconcerned by the whole thing. Everyone's eyes bugged out. Ellie frowned and touched Ducky's arm.

"Ummm…Tony? Perhaps I am wrong…" At this she looked at Ducky for support and could see he looked just as perplexed. "But wouldn't _you_ be in line to be the heir to the estate before Jack would be?" Everyone had been staring at Ellie as she spoke and as one unit they all turned slowly to look at Tony again.

Tony sarcastically thanked Ellie under his breath. "Well…theoretically…I suppose…that could happen…Look, this is _all_ in the future when Jack is an adult so let's not make a big deal over this ok? Ziva and I are not quite on board with the whole thing as it is." Tony sounded so plaintive that Gibbs felt sorry for him.

This must have been a huge shock for the family. Not necessarily a _bad _shock, but a shock all the same. He could well imagine that Tony had decided to file it away and not think about it. He looked at Ziva to see how she was reacting to all of this and saw a mixture of amusement at Tony's current predicament, and real concern over her son's future.

Gibbs considered the ramifications from Ziva's point of view. Ziva had come from a place where she basically had little say about what she did with her life. Until she was able to make the break from Mossad and Israel, her life had not truly been her own. Could she possibly be seeing this same type of future for Jack? A future that he did not ask for and one he could possibly not avoid?

Gibbs walked over to Ziva and put his arm around her, kissing her temple gently. She looked at him startled, trying to read his eyes. She knew at once what he was thinking and she tucked her head into his shoulder, seeking comfort.

Suddenly, Karina piped up. "I love you…" She drawled it out so that "you" sounded like it had three syllables. Everyone chuckled, immediately breaking the tension and returning the day back to the birthday girl. Tony picked up his daughter and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, Punkin. You're my baby girl." He kissed her head and smiled back at Ziva.

**New Year's Eve**

Gibbs looked out of the big picture window, admiring the million dollar view. He wasn't much of a city person, considering he worked in a large metropolitan area. He was a country boy at heart, but he had to admit that this place was pretty damn nice. He turned around when he heard Mimi come up behind him.

He sucked in his breath when he took in the stunningly gorgeous sight that was standing before him. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He kissed her deeply. Mimi chuckled and patted his chest.

"Well, at least in this room." Her humor had always been self-deprecating, but Gibbs was having none of that tonight.

"Nope, not just in this room and you know it. Happy Anniversary, Mimi." He kissed his wife again, wrapping his arms around her. They had gone out to dinner and to see a Broadway show, which they enjoyed thoroughly.

But now they were back at the apartment and Gibbs had his own plans. He was never one to make a big deal out of things, but he wanted this night to be special for Mimi. She loved to dance and Gibbs…well if he was forced to he could make his feet move back and forth. He was actually a fairly decent dancer; he just didn't enjoy doing it.

He reached over and pressed a button on the CD player, and a beautiful soft jazz tune infused the room. Mimi gasped in surprised as Gibbs twirled her in toward him. Holding her close, they swayed to the music, dancing in the ambient light from the city and the blinking lights from the entertainment center.

He kissed his wife deeply, delighting in her response. They could hear the chanting outside, as the multitude gathered counted down to midnight. Gibbs stepped to the French doors and took them outside to the terrace. "I thought you might like to breathe in the new air." He chuckled.

Mimi smiled widely, remembering the first time she and Lily had shared their family tradition with him. He hadn't judged them or made fun of them, even when Lily had declared that it had been a tradition in their family for over a thousand years…

Mimi had to laugh at that. What a difference two years could make. Lily was older and more mature and on her own. She and Jethro were married and they had a baby.

As the crowd screamed out "ONE!" and the world became one big noisemaker, Gibbs and Mimi kissed passionately. Another new year; another new memory.

Right on time, their phones dinged. Jethro looked at Mimi knowingly. Mimi swiped at her phone and pulled up the text. The picture attached was Drew, of'course. He was wearing one of those silly New Year's Eve hats and had a noise maker sticking out of his mouth. His eyes were droopy and he was grinning, making him look three sheets to the wind.

Mimi shook her head, knowing Tony was probably responsible for making her son look like a delinquent. Gibbs just rolled his eyes and laughed. "He looks like he's having a good time." He quipped.

**Tony and Ziva's Home- North Arlington**

"Someone is very tired and needs to go to sleep." Ziva looked down at the baby, who was wide awake and raring to go and clearly had no intention of going to sleep anytime soon. Karina and Jack had been put down two hours earlier, but Drew had remained stubbornly awake.

Jack was at first upset that Drew was taking up so much of his mother's time, a reaction that was not lost on Tony and Ziva as they considered having another baby. Jack could not seem to understand why Drew got to sleep with his Mommy when he had to sleep in his own room with Karina.

Fortunately, he didn't throw a tantrum; he just shed a few tears that Ziva kissed away. Tony and Ziva had retired with Drew into their bedroom and Ziva was warming up another bottle at the wet bar microwave, hoping that the milk would lull the little guy into slumber land.

"I guess we've over-stimulated him." Tony suggested, laughing as Drew gurgled and made faces. "He sure is a funny looking kid."

"Tony!" Ziva admonished him sharply. "Karina and Jack looked just as goofy when they made their faces. Do not ever let Mimi hear you say you think her child is funny looking. He is adorable." She shook her head.

"Yeah, he is, aren't you big guy!" Tony tickled his belly. "You want me to feed him? You can take your shower then." Ziva looked quizzically at her husband.

"Really, you would like to feed Drew?" Ziva said in disbelief. Tony looked at her in mock terror.

"Should I be afraid? Will he…hurt me?" Ziva shoved the bottle into Tony's hand. Tony grinned at her retreating back and carefully lifted the baby out of the cradle.

"Oof…you need to shed a few pounds there, big guy!" Tony quickly looked up to make sure Ziva hadn't heard him. "Sorry, I hope I didn't embarrass you. Actually, it's a good thing that you are gaining weight and growing. Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on you as you get older." He adjusted his position in the rocking chair.

"This is nice isn't it, just us two manly men doing manly men things? Hey, did I ever tell you the story of how I met your Daddy?" Tony drawled softly to the baby. Drew's eyes were big and round as he focused on Tony's face as he was speaking to him.

Tony regaled him with how he and his partner Danny were staking out a suspect in Baltimore and then Gibbs showed up, forcing himself into their investigation. "Of'course from your _Daddy's_ point of view, he was allowing us to take part in _his_ investigation." Tony chuckled as his thoughts went back to that moment so long ago.

"To make a long story short, your Daddy recognized my brilliance and begged me to join him at NCIS. Oh, it was really scary to see your Daddy cry and throw a tantrum like he did until I took pity on him and agreed to work with him." Tony looked up to see Ziva glaring at him from the bathroom entrance.

"Ok, well maybe it wasn't quite that way. In fact it wasn't that way at all, but your Daddy did offer me the job before I even thought about it. And I am eternally grateful that he did." Ziva put her arms around Tony from behind him and kissed his cheek.

"That was a much nicer story, yes?" She murmured into his ear, gazing at the now drowsy baby.

"I guess the truth _is_ better, although occasionally more boring. Hey I have an idea!" Tony gently lay Drew back down into the cradle. He ran downstairs and came back a few minutes later. Ziva eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you going to do with those?" She pointed to the objects in his hands.

"Just you wait and see." Tony chuckled. He carefully placed the hat on Drew's head and put the noisemaker near his mouth. He whipped out his phone and started taking pictures, knowing he would get one that would be absolutely hilarious.

"You are incorrigible, Tony." Ziva rolled her eyes. She looked at the slumbering baby. Drew suddenly opened his eyes wide, and then slowly closed them, a crooked grin on his face.

"Got it!" Tony whispered. He showed the picture to Ziva. She put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing too loud.

"What are you going to do with that?" She asked him, knowing _exactly_ what he was going to do.

Tony just grinned at her. He started texting, and then hit "send". "Happy New Year!" He chuckled. He put his arm around Ziva and kissed her soundly.

Their kiss deepened and became passionate. Ziva suddenly pulled away, pointing to the now sleeping baby. Tony grimaced. "Can I put him in the hall?" Ziva lightly slapped his arm.

"No, you can put him into the nursery, if you can do that without waking him up." Tony grinned widely and carefully lifted the cradle.

"Oh my God! This weighs a ton. Sorry, it's really heavy." Tony struggled to move the cradle without disturbing Drew. After an eternity, he returned and flopped himself down on the bed.

"Do not tell me you are exhausted." Ziva whispered seductively into his ear. Tony rolled onto his side and grabbed her.

"Never." He crushed his lips to hers.

**New Year's Day- Tim and Abby's Home**

"That smells really good." Tim sniffed appreciably as Abby removed the cornbread from the oven.

"It looks yummy too. The pork roast is almost done. Once the black eyed peas are cooked we'll be ready to eat." Abby always made a traditional southern dinner for New Year's. One time several years ago she hadn't been able to get the black eyed peas and felt doomed the whole year.

It didn't help that was the year she was stalked and almost killed over that case she had to testify on. To Abby, it strengthened her belief in the necessity of black eyed peas on New Year's Day and she had never left it out since.

"I hope Mimi can find some black eyed peas in New York. She is such a southern traditionalist that I am sure she will have a fit if she doesn't get them." She considered this to be a disaster in the making.

Tim just shrugged. He was born in Maryland, and lived in California much of his life, so these traditions were new to him, well new since he had met Abby.

He went into the living room where Will and Belle were playing in their pack-n-play. He and Abby were too busy at the moment to let them wander around on their own. If they were upset at being confined, they didn't show it.

Bailey looked up from his lookout out position on the top of the sofa. He was facing in the direction of his home, presumably looking for his family. Tim chuckled and patted Bailey on the head.

"Doing ok there, Boy? Don't worry, they'll be back soon." Bailey wagged his tail and nosed Tim's hand so he could lick it.

Jethro was lying on the sofa itself, watching the babies play. His eyes would dart back and forth as they moved about or threw their little toys.

Tim sat down beside his elder dog. Bailey took this as an invitation to join them on the sofa and settled himself on the other side of Tim. Abby peeked out from the kitchen and chuckled at the scene.

"I need to take a picture of this to send to Mimi and Gibbs." She said, taking out her cell phone. She got a cute picture of Will and Belle grinning at their Mommy and Tim cuddling both dogs on either side of him; their mouths open in wide doggy grins.

**Lily's Apartment- Washington, DC**

Sean had been eyeing Lily with growing anxiety all morning. They had a wonderful New Year's Eve, celebrating with friends from school. Lily had occasionally seemed distracted, but Sean could bring her back quickly.

But today she was quiet, and seemed uneasy. Sean finally couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed her hand. He led her over to the sofa and sat down with her. "Just tell me." He began softly.

Sean had a sinking feeling that Lily was breaking up with him and he was devastated. He had worried that the physical distance between them would come between their relationship, but Lily had seemed ok with it. Until now that is.

Lily looked up at her boyfriend, the pain in her eyes evidence of her turmoil. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I don't want to hurt you…" She whispered almost inaudibly.

"So I guess that means you're going to. I'm sorry, that wasn't fair." Sean responded to Lily's startled expression.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you? Why? I thought you were happy, I thought…" Sean was struggling.

Lily took his hands into hers. "I…I don't know Sean. I mean, I haven't decided. We need to talk; talk about our expectations. I don't want to lead you on."

Sean sucked in his breath at that. "You don't love me?" He sounded so hurt.

Lily burst into tears. "Of'course I love you, Sean. I love you _so_ much. But I am worried that we have different ideas of where we are going. Or maybe 'when' we are going is a better term." She stood up and started pacing.

"I know we agreed to remain together after you proposed. But I am worried that you are automatically assuming that we will get married. I am not opposed to that idea, but it's not going to be any time soon. I'm not sure you understand that, and I don't want you to feel obligated to hang around if I can't give you what you want _when _you want it. And if that _isn't_ what you want, well then, I feel like a complete idiot."

Sean had been listening to Lily as she paced, his eyes growing larger as she continued to speak. He stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Lily, I _do_ love you. And I really had hoped that your refusal of my proposal last summer was just a 'not now' as opposed to 'not ever'. I understand you are just starting out in your career and that needs to be your focus. Are you saying you don't have room or time for me to be in your life right now? Because I am content with the way things are as long as you are."

He took her hands into his and looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm not going to be in Boston permanently. I will be back here, sooner probably rather than later. I can wait for you…if that is what you want. If you don't want that, then I guess…" Sean couldn't finish what he was saying.

Lily looked distressed and confused. "I just want you to be happy Sean and to not be angry at me if I can't drop everything to be with you right now. I love you so much, and I want us to be together. But not at the expense of your happiness."

Sean frowned. "What about your happiness? As much as I appreciate your concern over my feelings I am not so selfish to think only of myself. I never said I expected you to drop everything for me. Am I sending you that message?" He looked really worried.

Lily shook her head. "No, I am just thinking about the future. And I am so sorry if what I said made you think that I thought you were selfish or only thinking about your own feelings. You are one of the most selfless persons I know." She hugged him tightly, sighing as he rubbed her back. "I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"Lily Elizabeth Gibbs, I love you with all my heart. I am proud of you and your accomplishments and I am fully supportive of your career. I don't know what more I can say." Sean buried his head into her neck.

Lily pulled back and placed her hand on his face, kissing him softly. She laid her head on his chest. "I love you, Sean. And I love you with all of _my_ heart." She whispered. Sean hugged her tightly.

"Then let's just enjoy this, ok? We'll be fine, Lily; whatever happens and whenever it happens. I promise."

_**Ah, young stupid love. Sorry. This was just mostly a lot a fluff with some Jack and Lily and Sean angst thrown in for flavor. I have been trying to give the show a chance, but I have to say it is just not doing it for me without Ziva. I am writing my dismay with this season in my other stories. Check them out if you get the chance. I will try to not speak of spoilers in this story if I can avoid it. I know I upset some people when I talked about Cote leaving and they felt I should have put up a big spoiler warning first. I am stunned by the response to my stories. I am so appreciative of each and every one of you. I love reading your reviews and PM's and I do listen to what you say. Thanks for reading, please continue to review, it makes my day.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter will not be very long, but I wanted to get something out this week. My beloved Bailey has passed away, suddenly and for no reason that I can see. I am heartbroken. Mimi's Bailey was my Bailey, and I don't know if I can write about his exploits anymore.**

"_**Lily Elizabeth Gibbs, I love you with all my heart. I am proud of you and your accomplishments and I am fully supportive of your career. I don't know what more I can say." Sean buried his head into her neck.**_

_**Lily pulled back and placed her hand on his face, kissing him softly. She laid her head on his chest. "I love you, Sean. And I love you with all of my heart." She whispered. Sean hugged her tightly.**_

"_**Then let's just enjoy this, ok? We'll be fine, Lily; whatever happens and whenever it happens. I promise."**_

Chapter Nine: "Baby Steps"

**NCIS**

Tony sighed as he finished his report. He hated having to work on weekends, especially now that he was a family man. But this weekend was one he _definitely_ wanted to be off for…Karina's first ballet lesson.

He checked his watch, sighing again as he realized that the lesson had already started. Tim looked up after Tony sighed for the third time.

"Doing ok there, Boss?" Tim tried to keep his expression neutral since he knew exactly why Tony was so melancholy. Tony looked up and shrugged helplessly.

"What can I say, McGee? I'm a sucker for a pretty girl in a tutu." He looked over at Dorneget, who was deep into his own paperwork.

Tony watched him silently for a few moments. So far, Dornie had done well in the field. He had passed his weapons re-qualification tests without any problems and appeared to be as competent as ever.

Tony rubbed his chin as he considered the past few weeks. To be sure, they hadn't been called out on any cases that would trigger the sort of adverse reaction from Dorneget that he was concerned about, like a hostage situation, but Tony knew that it was probably only a short reprieve.

Tim and Stan had been positive in their assessments to date, so overall Tony was feeling good about his decision to let him return to the team.

The chime on his phone startled his musings. He pulled the cell out of his pocket and grinned when he saw it was a text from Ziva. He opened the attachment and was greeted to a group of two and three year old girls holding hands and trying to walk in a circle together.

Tony blinked his eyes, embarrassed by the tears that threatened to appear at work. He got up quietly and walked to the men's room so he could savor the short video in private.

There was his little girl, all frilly and pink, smiling wide as she stumbled and tripped around her fellow dancers. The video ended with Ziva turning the camera toward her face and telling Tony _"your daughter is a ballerina"_.

**Old Town Alexandria**

Ziva sat quietly, holding onto Jack who desperately wanted to join the little girls on the glistening wooden floor. He loved the mirrors and spent the first ten minutes having a conversation with his reflection.

She chuckled softly as she watched the uncoordinated babies prance about in their little tutus. Much of their effort was spent fluffing out the netted material. The teachers were young women who clearly enjoyed children and were thankfully extremely patient. The goal was not to teach ballet per se, but perhaps to begin to impart some balance, grace and charm to little bodies that were scarcely in control.

Attention spans were not overly long, and much of the class was spent playing and romping to music. A sense of rhythm may not always be inherited, but it can be learned. The little girls clapped and squealed and the mothers smiled indulgently, many remembering their own childhood ballet classes.

Jack wasn't the only non-student child there, so he found a few companions to hang out with. The studio offered a small play area in the corner that was walled off, so the little dancers wouldn't be distracted and want to play instead of "dance".

Ziva sat with the other mothers and the one father, chatting easily and enjoying the company. She met a young mother who lived in their neighborhood, on the street behind them.

Ziva was surprised they hadn't met yet, but Gillian, the young woman, remarked that they had just moved into the neighborhood before Thanksgiving. Her husband Stephen was in the military and was presently stationed at the Pentagon.

They exchanged phone numbers and promised to get together for play dates. Gillian's daughter Piper was two months older than Karina, and a dazzling redhead with bright blue eyes.

After thirty minutes, the "class" was effectively done, but an extra ten minutes was spent looking in the mirrors and playing.

Ziva gathered up her things as Karina ran to her. "I dance, Mommy! I dance!" She squealed in delight.

Ziva held her hand and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, you did; very beautifully. Daddy will be so proud of you!" Karina beamed and fluffed her hair out. Ziva just shook her head, wondering how she ended up with such a feminine version of herself.

Karina bubbled in delight as they made their way to the car, chattering away. "Want to meet Daddy for lunch?" Ziva looked at her children.

Karina and Jack both clapped happily. "See Daddy, Mommy. See GrandpaGrandma?" Karina had taken to speaking of Gibbs and Mimi as one word. She hadn't quite mastered the "ands" yet. Ziva nodded.

"We will see Grandpa and Grandma and Drew later, ok? Let's go surprise Daddy." Ziva smiled, knowing how pleased Tony would be to see them show up unexpectedly. She texted Tim to make sure they would be in the bullpen.

**NCIS**

Tony didn't even flinch when the elevator dinged but as soon as he heard that little voice his head whipped to his right. He stood up and almost fell over his chair, trying to get to his little girl.

"There's my tiny dancer! Did you have fun? Daddy is sorry he couldn't be there to watch you, Punkin!" Tony scooped her up and twirled her around, planting kisses all over her small face.

Karina giggled and kissed her Daddy back. "I dance good, Daddy." She announced brightly, causing the rest of the team to chuckle. Tony put her down so she could go visit her "Uncles". Tony put his arm around Ziva's waist and kissed her.

"This is a nice surprise. Thanks for sending the video. I hated not being there." He took Jack from her, giving him a big smooch on his belly.

"It was fun. Maybe you can go next time, yes? There was a father there, so you will not be totally overwhelmed by stage mothers." Ziva teased him lightly, knowing how disappointed he was.

Tony nodded appreciatively and put Jack down so he could play. Jack started crawling like a mad man toward Stan and then pulled himself up using the desk as a support.

Jack had been working hard at improving his mobilization skills and had mastered the art of standing while holding on to a stable object. Tony and Ziva had caught him several times standing without support but as soon as they made a fuss, he plopped right back down onto his bottom.

Jack looked around and caught site of Dorneget, who was watching him with the same goofy grin he always gave Karina. Jack yelled something unintelligible at him, causing him to blink his eyes in confusion. He looked at Tony and Ziva in consternation.

"Did he just yell at me? Did I do something wrong?" Dornie was worried he had upset the baby in some way.

Tony laughed. "Are you kidding? The great Jack has deemed you worthy of conversation. He was telling you something very important but beats me what it was. He has his own language." Dornie looked at Jack again, who was still regarding him intently.

He studied his features, noting the similarities between him and Karina. Jack's hair was lighter and was not anywhere near as curly as hers was. Dornie decided that Jack favored Tony more than Ziva, although he could definitely see Ziva in the little boy's face. Maybe the nose, but baby noses never looked anything like they would end up in adult life and…

Dornie caught his breath as Jack took a few tentative steps in his direction. The entire bullpen became hushed as they watched the baby try his hand at walking for the first time. Jack made it four steps before he sat down.

Everyone erupted in cheers, causing Jack to look up. He clapped his hands in delight, knowing he was the cause of the happy excitement.

Ziva had tears in her eyes as she picked up her son. "What a big boy you are! Mommy is so proud of you trying to walk." She kissed his cheek. She turned to Dorneget.

"He was walking to you, you know." Dorneget looked at Ziva in shock and then looked quickly at Tony to see if he was upset by this news. All he saw was a proud father, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's all go out to lunch to celebrate. Paperwork can wait." Tony announced. Tim stood up with Karina in his arms. She had been sitting on his lap playing with his keyboard, hard at "work".

"EI-EI-O." She sang out. The daycare center had "singing time" and _Old McDonald_ was a new favorite, but the chorus was all that Karina could manage on her own. She loved to sing, even if the words didn't make sense. She had clearly inherited her parent's vocal talents, much to their delight.

Tim laughed. "That's right, Karina. You tell 'em." He put her down so that she could join her family.

**Tony and Ziva's Home- North Arlington**

"Knock Knock." Mimi announced as she opened the front door. "Where is that little scamp?" She asked.

Tony had called Gibbs right away to tell them about Jack's accomplishment. They promised to come over that evening, hoping that Jack would grace them with a repeat performance.

Karina ran over to her grandparent's waiting embrace. "I dance! I dance!" She announced excitedly. Ziva had finally wrestled her out of her tutu and into regular clothes. They had a recent snow and the temperature was a brisk twenty-two degrees. Layers were the order of the day.

Gibbs touched her head and chuckled at her exuberance. "We heard, Princess. We are so proud of you." Karina hugged Gibb's leg, standing on his foot. He dragged her around with him until he reached to sofa.

Gibbs and Tony had both placed her on their feet so that she could "dance" with them. Karina loved it so much that she instantly stood on Gibbs' feet whenever she saw him.

"I see you have your other "leg" there." Tony quipped, seeing Karina attaching herself to Gibbs. Tony looked at Drew.

"Hey, there big guy. What's shakin'?" Tony lifted his little hand to give the baby a fist pump. Mimi smiled proudly.

"He's holding his head up very well now, especially when he is lying on his tummy. He's almost mastered rolling onto his back, too but he gets stuck on his side. His expression is hilarious."

Gibbs had finally divested himself of Karina's grip and laid a blanket down on the floor. He took Drew from Mimi and put him down. Drew looked up and around, cooing and gurgling in contentment.

"Ok, where is the object of all of this fuss?" Gibbs looked around, not seeing Jack anywhere.

"Here he is." Ziva announced as she came downstairs with her son. She had just given him a bath and he was in his footed sleepers.

Jack spied Gibbs and clapped. "Papa!" He sang out, calling Gibbs the same name Karina had before she had mastered "Grandpa".

"There's my boy." Gibbs reached out and took Jack from Ziva. Jack grabbed his face and looked intently at him, mirroring Karina so closely that it was uncanny. He had never seen Karina do that, so it was all the more remarkable that he should do that exact same thing.

"I heard you walked today. Want to show Grandma and Grandpa what a big boy you are? I sure would like to see you walk." Gibbs hugged the baby close to him, so proud of his accomplishment. He looked back at his own son, just beginning his adventure into the wonderful world of human existence.

Karina was sitting with Drew on the blanket. She was gently patting his back and telling him that she had danced. Drew focused on her face, his eyes tracking to her voice. His baby blue eyes were starting to stabilize into a bright deep blue.

Gibbs put Jack down and went and sat on the sofa, staring back at the eleven month old. "Well, what are you waiting for? Walk to Papa."

Jack looked at Gibbs, looking as if he was trying to make a decision. He crawled over to his Daddy, and pulled himself up using Tony's leg for support. Tony placed his hand on his back to steady him.

"There you go, son. Walk to Grandpa." Jack looked at Gibbs, who was holding his arms out to him. He grinned and took a tentative step in his direction.

Mimi and Gibbs held their breath, not wanting to scare the little boy and distract him from his purpose.

Slowly, wobbling on unsteady legs, Jack DiNozzo took six important steps in his life into the waiting embrace of his proud grandfather.

_**This is all I can do right now. I keep looking for Bailey and he is not here.**_


End file.
